New For You
by EuropeanCupcake
Summary: Carlisle never found Esme and he had to spend centuries alone. He raised his adopted children to the best of his ability, but he felt as if something was always missing. When the Denali Coven suggest for Akira to gain more exposure, Carlisle never thought he'd meet the love of his life. (Carlisle x OC) (Occurs during the events of the Twilight series)(rated T for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story focuses on a separate timeline where Carlisle Cullen never met Esme. Instead of raising his adopted children with her by his side, he endured it on his own. When the Denali Coven send a struggling vampire to live with the Cullen's in Forks, everything changes. Carlisle teaches Akira that life isn't as abysmal as it may seem and she teaches him how to be young again. I don't own any of the Twilight Characters. **

* * *

_"I never thought that my existence would take such a pivotal turn. I dedicated all of my life to raising my family and attempting to be the best role model I could be for them, in every aspect. I wanted to teach them that death didn't mean the end but even a rebirth. I was certain that god planned for it to be my most meaningful mission and my only mission. I became lonely at times but I took solace in the fact that my children had found love, it was more than I could have ever hoped for. I could never have imagined or dreamed for god to bless me even more than he already had. Then one day all of a sudden, there was you." _

* * *

**_New For You_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Akira let her long braids which were adorned by several beads and gold accessories fall down her narrow and exposed shoulders from the bun which had been fastened at the top of her head. Her pale, olive toned skin shone beautifully underneath the translucent lights of the aircraft lights. Her jean clad legs were crossed one over the other and her upper body was covered by a black sweater. She was wearing a long, black see trough vest and a pair of red heeled boots.

She sighed with relief as her long tresses hit her shoulders and fell down her back. Akira's hair had always been one of her favorite traits and it reminded her of the thick roots that secured the trees to the ground.

She let out a completely unnecessary sigh and moved her head in a slow circle, as if it would relieve the stress that was overtaking her. Sometimes it was beyond tedious to pretend as if she was human, but she knew it was a necessary. The intoxicating scent of the many humans which were crowded inside the plane entered her nose like the most exquisite perfume and Akira tried her hardest not to let it overtake her.

She couldn't help but allow herself to take a breath, even though she was more than able to pretend. She had practiced the small, fluid movement of her shoulders several times. The movement which was supposed to match the movement of breathing. Carmen had repeated the small movements with her a few more times, just to be certain that Akira had it down.

Akira had been a nomad for several years, so the act of _pretending _to be human was slightly foreign to her. When she ran across the plains of Africa or entered the tropical forest of Madagascar...she never had to worry about such a thing. The only things that truly recognized her for what she was, were the animals. Some of them had smelled her from miles away, but she had always caught up to them again.

Akira wished she could claim that she never had a slipup, but of course she had. During her time of solidarity, she had laid waste to several unfortunate victims, that just happened to cross her path. Sometimes it was exploring the jungle, other times it was during a night out on the town.

That was truly why Akira lived alone for so long. She didn't want to increase her chances of harming anyone else.

She had been running around the wilds of Alaska when she ran across the Denali Coven and they had been immediately enamored by her. Akira had only met two other vampire's and they were a whole Coven. Akira never even knew that such large numbers of vampire's existed within the world and she joined them. She spent years living alongside them and attempting to control her thirst.

The Denali Coven taught Akira about the vampire world and opened her eyes to what exactly transpired there. Akira learned about certain gifts that vampires possessed and about the government which ruled them all. Akira had never felt as free as a human and once she learned about the Volturi, she felt constrained once again. Constrained to follow a certain set of rules.

Akira had discovered her own gift after a few months of being with the Denali and it had made so much sense. Her Coven had explained to her that certain gifts reflected who the vampire was during her or his human life, and Akira's reflected her. Akira had always been invested in nature and her gift embodied it. Akira was able to control the plants around her to her will.

It had first happened during a fight she had with Tanya. The blonde curly haired vampire was yelling at Akira to control her thirst after a few unfortunate hikers had crossed her path. Akira felt attacked and lashed out in turn. When Akira had screamed at Tanya and moved her arms up in frustration, two trees had fallen alongside of her. The loud and rapid movement had been so utterly surprising, that both Tanya and she seized their argument.

Since that event, Akira had practiced controlling her gift further. It gave her a pleasant distraction from the monotony that was forever. It occupied her thoughts temporarily, instead of them being filled with constant pressure. The pressure the be a "vegetarian" and the pressure to be _happy_.

The Denali Coven deemed eternity as something to be happy about, while Akira deemed it as a tedium. She hadn't been turned under some outlandish circumstance, but just instead of what she assumed as an accident. Akira's real, human life hadn't been bad. She had a fiancé, a beautiful house, a nice car, and a fulfilling career.

She had been at the wrong place during the wrong time and awoken in a back-alley street in San Diego, California. She had awoken on the wet ground, no longer human. Akira could barely recall the events that led up to her death and could only recall certain images.

She remembered flashes of red, the sound of what she assumed was her own screaming, and the rapid disappearance of a figure. She remembered a large form hovered over her, and a pair of blood red eyes. They were the only detail which was burned into Akira's memory.

She would never forget the blood red eyes which she saw from behind heavy lashes, staring at her. Staring at Akira with every intent of ending her and it had scarred Akira worse than any injury could.

Not that she could scar anymore.

Every single human trace had been erased once she awoke new. The scars on her knees which she had received from falling off her bike as a kid, had smoothed out. Her complexion was flawless, but Akira was glad that her olive undertone still radiated through.

Akira had decided that morning, after draining her first victim, that she would never return to her home. She abandoned her entire life and she often wondered what happened. She wondered if Jerome missed her and how quickly he had moved on.

That was a long time ago.

Akira had been changed in October 1992 at the age of 30 years old. She had freshly received her doctorates in Psychology and was in the process of starting her career. She had specialized in the field of PTSD and wanted to help veterans overcome the difficulty of dealing with loss. Akira had dreamed of owning her own clinic one day and it had all been destroyed in the matter of moments.

Akira was temporarily brought out of her daydream due to Carmen, who squeezed her hand softly. Akira copied the movement and sent the beautiful woman a soft smile. Akira understood Carmen worried about her and she hoped that this decision would calm her. They had decided to let Akira live with their extended family.

They all thought it would be a great way to work on Akira's control around human blood and allow her to see something else besides Alaska. Akira was nowhere near as ecstatic as her adopted family, but she absolutely understood where they were coming from. Akira could practically feel herself sinking further into the ground every single day and there was nothing she could do about it.

She hoped that the change of scenery would evoke some sort of emotion in her, any type of emotion...besides all this dread.

Dread of having met her end so soon, before she truly felt like she accomplished anything. Her life had been ripped from her without a second thought, she could be bitter about it right?

Akira could feel the plane begin to land and she silently murmured a thank you. Akira had never been too fond of flying, especially when she had first begun. She had vivid memories of her plane rides as a child and she was always terrified.

Akira gave Carmen's hand another squeeze and the kind woman returned it with a soft smile. Carmen wrapped her arm around Akira's form, who rested her head against the woman's shoulder. She knew that she was being ridiculous, vampires couldn't be killed by a plane crash. She knew in case anything happened; she would most likely walk away unscathed.

They landed a few moments later and Akira impatiently exited the plane. She pushed past the humans swiftly, with a few of them complaining. She didn't care, however. She was tired of being inside of the metal deathtrap, even if she was the one at an advantage. Carmen followed behind her, murmuring apologies to everyone. Akira sometimes hated the way she was, but she couldn't help it.

She could never be like Carmen.

She didn't possess he graceful kindness. Akira never imagined that the words kind and vampire would go together, but Carmen seemed to prove it all wrong. The brunette woman always thought of everyone else and made it a habit to forget about her own wellbeing sometimes. How she had survived living along the Volturi, Akira had no idea. Akira was sure that if she had been in her place, she would be nothing but an empty shell now.

Akira and Carmen made their way to the baggage claim and Akira grabbed her red suitcase. It had a golden flower pattern on it and was easily spotted amongst the blandly colored luggage. With that the two vampires made their way to a car renting place and then they were on the way to Forks, Washington. Akira had never been to Forks, let alone Washington State. She figured that the Olympic Coven had chosen the location because of its dreary weather, so they had no danger of being exposed for what they truly were.

Monsters.

Everything about Akira's existence invited her prey. The way she looked, smelled, and the way that the sunlight reflected off her skin. It practically enticed humans when they saw the beautiful spectacle and Akira was mesmerized at first too. Her voice had always been rather inviting, but it had only increased in its quality when she had been changed. Akira had barely recognized her own voice when it past her lips and how silky it sounded.

Akira watched the lush green trees pass her as they came closer to Forks and she had to admit it was beautiful. If she absolutely couldn't stand being around the rest of the vampire's, she could always retreat to the forest. Just the image of her lying amongst the mossy ground, brought joy to Akira. She could hardly wait to grab her painting supplies from her suitcase and to begin painting.

She was looking forward to finding peace amongst the wilderness.

"We're almost there. They should all be home by now since it's evening and I made sure that Carlisle would be home. He's the leader of the Olympic Coven, but they prefer to go by the Cullen's. They try their hardest to integrate to society and I feel like that'll do you some good. Who knows maybe you'll even enjoy yourself."?

Akira let out a mocking scoff and rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that's hardly possibly Carmen. I'm sorry to pop your fantasy, but I'm sure I'll be counting down the days."

Carmen looked at her concerned and Akira immediately regretted her words. She had no intention of causing Carmen pain and her hand moved up to squeeze Carmen's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm being so pessimistic. I promise I'll try to be ok Carmen."

The simple response seemed to put Carmen slightly at ease and she nodded softly. They soon arrived at a three-story home which seemed to be a mix of modern and all. It was designed with some wood as well as lots of open glass windows. The structure seemed to be rather intrusive and Akira found it counterproductive. She felt as if vampires should probably want to hide from society...and instead these Cullen's almost seemed to embrace it.

Akira wondered how much went into their _pretending_ to be human.

Akira's nervousness increased tenfold as she realized that she would soon have to meet the Cullen's and she wondered what exactly they would think of her. Why did she care what they would think of her?

"They'll love you; I promise." Carmen reassured her with soft words, and Akira nodded.

The both exited the car and Akira trailed behind Carmen hesitantly. She felt unsure about her surroundings and meeting the new vampire's. Akira had already had difficulty getting along with all the Denali Coven and Carmen had told her that the Olympic Coven was even bigger. Akira had no idea what to expect, or how their "family" dynamic would be.

Would they be friendly?

The integration into the Denali Coven hadn't been too difficult because they had welcomed her with open arms, but this Coven could be entirely different. Before Carmen could even reach the door, it opened. A large man who had to be at least 6'4 opened the door, his wide shoulders hunched forward. Akira immediately went on the defensive at the sight of such a giant, but Carmen reassured her.

"It's ok Akira, this is Emmett."

The giant, Emmett, grinned at her. His cheeks were adorned by childlike dimples and Akira couldn't help but loosen up slightly...but only slightly. The mountain of a man extended a large hand toward Akira and she shook it hesitantly.

"It's nice to meet you Akira. It's been a while since we've gotten any new members, so I'm excited. You guys can come in, the rest of the family is _dying_ to meet you." Emmett let out a soft chuckle at his own joke and Akira couldn't help but giggle softly. The sound was a surprise to even herself, but Carmen practically lit up.

Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad.

Akira and Carmen followed the large man and entered the home. It was beautifully decorated on the inside and Akira knew that it couldn't have been a man who decorated the home. There was a soft, inviting feeling about the decoration and lighting of the home. Akira did not expect this. Her heeled red boots clacked against the hard wood floor as she followed Emmett.

They arrived in the living room, where five other members were waiting on her. They were all beautiful, but Akira was completely caught off guard. A man about 6'2 made his way forward, a friendly smile on his lips. He looked like a model straight off a magazine page. He wore a pair of slacks, a white dress shirt, and a pair of expensive looking dress shoes.

His blonde hair was slicked back in a way that made him even more attractive and Akira knew she was staring. His golden eyes held hers for a long time and he came to stop in front of her wordlessly. The blonde man extended a large hand, his long, pale fingers moving forward elegantly. The small movement was the most beautiful thing that Akira had ever seen, and she rested her hand in his.

Instead of shaking her hand the way she had expected however, the man brought her hand to his lips. Without breaking eye contact he pressed a kiss to her hand and Akira was certain she could die right then.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

"It's lovely to meet you Akira, I'm Carlisle Cullen. Your Coven has explained your particular situation and I do hope we'll be of at least some assistance. Amongst us we have limitless experience of what vampire life is and can be like."

His voice reminded Akira of silk. It was soft, smooth, and warm. He spoke the words with such sincerity that she was baffled. His voice reminded Akira of the setting rays of the sun and how they danced across the earth, illuminating for the last part of the day. The soft light was pleasant and warm on the skin, not the usually harsh rays that filled the sky. It left the sky in several hues of color and drowned everything in a dream like state.

That was the exact way that Carlisle's voice made Akira feel. It was a pleasant warmth that moved into her very being and left her feeling…fulfilled. Akira felt as if Carlisle was talking about a much more intricate subject and not just his hope of her acclimatizing to their lifestyle and family well. He spoke the words with utter conviction, every single word sounding like a prayer.

The sound of his voice left Akira intoxicated.

Akira attempted to gain her composure back, as she blinked a few times. She allowed her face to return to the nonchalant expression she usually displayed and returned her hand to her side, with a slow and elegant movement. It still seemed to burn with the pleasant heat that Carlisle Cullen's soft lips had left there. Akira made sure to memorize the feeling of his lips gliding across her skin. The movement had been incredibly soft, and Akira had felt it move straight to her toes.

It was as if an electric current had made its way from her hand throughout her body. Akira felt energized and yet listless all at once. The brief affectionate encounter left her almost trancelike and in a state of overwhelming ecstasy. It was a steady rhythm that left Akira's whole existence buzzing. If the small movement had cause her so much bliss, she wondered what else the blonde vampire was capable of.

Akira didn't miss the way Emmett grinned, or how the beautiful blonde woman beside him smirked. Akira wondered whether they caught the small exchange…of course they had. They weren't blind, they were vampire's after all.

The tall blonde woman next to Emmett resembled the models that were so prominent on the covers of Sports Illustrated. She was by no means overweight; she was just curvy. Then again Akira was sure that Emmett would easily break her if she was smaller. The thought brought a soft grin to her lips and she shook her head, as if it would somehow banish the image.

The woman's Louis Vuitton heals clicked against the ground as she stepped forward, to stand on the left side of Carlisle. Her long blonde hair fell in waves down her shoulders and the soft movement reminded Akira of a golden waterfall. Akira was sure that if the goddess of love was incarnated, she would look like this woman.

"I'm Rosalie, I see you've already met my rather easily eager husband Emmett. It's nice to meet you and it's definitely good to have a new face around here."

Rosalie shook her hand and Akira shook back firmly. It seemed to please the blonde-haired goddess because she smiled. Akira could tell that Rosalie and she would be good friends.

The next two made their way forward, introducing themselves as Alice and Jasper. Alice was rather energetic as well, going in straight to hug Akira without a single ounce of hesitation. Carlisle's golden eyes looked at Akira apologetically and she hugged the small woman back…awkwardly.

Jasper settled for a handshake.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I saw you joining our family a long time ago, but I just wasn't sure when exactly it was going to happen."

Akira looked at the woman rather confused, and the last one of the Cullen's moved forward.

"I'm Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you Akira. Alice has a rather peculiar gift; she can see the future. Jasper can effect and feel emotions, and I can read minds."

The realization that Edward had witnessed the conflict within her mind concerning Carlisle, left Akira utterly embarrassed. That and the fact that she imagined Emmett and Rosalie in a rather…inappropriate position. Akira immediately grimaced at the thought.

"It's ok Akira, you'll get used to it. I was embarrassed at first too, but now I don't even care anymore." Emmett spoke up, his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

Akira curiously looked between the Olympic Coven, slightly amazed at the diversity and power that was amongst them. It was easily evident that they were all so different and yet they were all incredibly gifted.

The only one beside herself who had any powers in the Denali Coven had been Kate. Carmen had been right when she referred to the Cullen's as gifted. Akira didn't feel too comfortable with the idea of being surrounded by such powerful vampires, especially not Edward.

Akira hated her privacy being invaded and the thought that someone could read her mind, terrified her.

"I apologize, it's not something I can particularly control. I try my best not to overhear it, but sometimes it just happens. Some people's thoughts are particularly loud, just like Emmett's."

Emmett grinned widely, the dimples on his cheeks appearing once again. Rosalie elbowed him and he let out a soft huff of pain. Akira couldn't help but laugh softly at the affectionate exchange between the mated pair.

Carmen walked forward with a bright smile, standing beside Akira. She squeezed Akira's shoulder and turned to her, "Why don't you show the Cullen's what you can do?"

Akira suddenly felt fear grip her. She had no idea how the new vampires would take her gift, but she figured it couldn't be too bad, right? They all seemed to be comfortable with the idea of their own gifts, so hers couldn't be that impressive.

Akira made her way forward, her golden eyes searching for any sign of plant life. She caught sight of a hanging plant with was fastened just outside, on the patio. She decided that she would show them a small demonstration at first and possibly later increase her displays. Akira walked past the Cullen's, opening the glass doors to the patio.

The soft breeze blew past her face and Akira closed her eyes for a moment. The wind felt amazing against her skin and after a few seconds, she took a step forward. Her red heeled boots contacted the patio, which faced the woods.

In front of her where what seemed like thousands of large trees, varying in sizes. They all grew up toward the approaching night sky, which was currently covered in several hues. It was a beautiful scene and for the first time in a long time, Akira simply enjoyed being alive.

Well her version of alive anyway.

Akira would enjoy Washington more than she had initially anticipated.

She glanced over her shoulder for a moment, her large eyes filled with slight mischief. They came to rest on Carlisle, who glanced her in anticipation. She beckoned him forward with a singular finger and he moved without hesitation. Akira was slightly caught off guard at his enthusiastic movement and she suddenly realized how close he had gotten.

Akira's nose filled with the scent of him. It was a mixture of pleasant spices, pine, and something utterly manly. The scent left Akira's head reeling and she tried her best not to touch him. Akira wanted to run her olive toned hands over his crisp white shirt, just to see the contrast between the two tones. That and to feel the skin that was underneath, which Akira was sure would be soft and yet hard.

Carlisle's eyes were carrying some sort of emotion and Akira wasn't entirely sure of what it was. The look made her feel warm inside though and she felt the feeling spread throughout her body.

Akira raised her hand toward the plant and with a flick of her palm, it began to grow. Akira heard them gasp and she smirked softly. She began winding the plant around Carlisle's wrist and he chuckled softly.

"You're astounding."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for your support! Thank you so much to all the people who have viewed, favorited, and followed my story. I'm really pleased that a lot of people seem to have enjoyed it so far, and I am very happy that I could deliver a story that's enjoyable to ya'll. Secondly, would you guys enjoy Carlisle's POV as well? **

**Special thanks to CygnusRift, and overlordred for commenting on my story. I'll be responding to everyone's reviews or questions at the end of the story! Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_Astounding._

It had never been a word that had ever been used to describe Akira before and Carlisle's simple word, left her simply in awe. That was the best way to describe the feeling that coursed through her veins, that left her almost weightless. People usually used words like stubborn, or difficult. They also used things like beautiful, but she had never been called astounding. It felt a word that was more appropriate to a beautiful scenery or a masterpiece by a brilliant artist, and Carlisle had used it to describe her gift.

In truth Akira felt like he had used it to simply describe her.

The way his golden eyes rested on her face and looked between her eyes, confirmed Akira's thoughts. The look on Carlisle's face was soft and kind, but most of all...it was truth. Akira had a feeling that the beautiful man personified all the things that were good in the world and that was only after knowing him for a moment. Akira had never felt so strongly certain in anything and it left her slightly scared.

She broke away from Carlisle's intense gaze, releasing her hold on the plant with it. She didn't feel uncomfortable under his heated gaze, she just felt as if it was _too_ much. She felt as if she is staring in the sun directly and she had been overwhelmed by the simple warmth that he was. Akira could only imagine how he cared for his adopted family and it only increased her respect and affection for the lavish man.

Edward cleared his throat rather dramatically, a smile on his lips. Akira met his eyes and wondered just what he thought about this whole situation.

"I'm going to show Akira around the house for a bit. Carmen I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with the rest of the family as well, since we haven't seen you for a while."

Akira hesitated for a moment but followed Edward. She could practically feel Carlisle's eyes on her back, and it sent shivers down her throat. Akira could feel every hair on her body raise up by the simple action of his eyes on her. Akira stopped for a second and turned back. Her long raven colored braids moved around her, spilling down her back. Her light brown eyes met Carlisle's and she could immediately feel the fire spreading throughout her stomach.

"Akira?"

Edward's questioning, but soft voice brought her back to reality and she let out a soft gasp. She turned forward and followed him quickly, afraid that Carlisle's presence would keep her captive.

Akira followed the bronze haired vampire around the house, as he gestured to the many amenities. She watched him closely as he described the house to her in detail and they made their way toward the bedrooms. The house was beautiful, almost a mixture of modern and old. There were many small details that reflected the age of the vampire's and Akira wondered how old each of them was.

Edward led her down a hallway and gestured toward the doors on the left and right side, "Your bedroom will be the last one toward the right." Akira hesitantly walked forward but opened the door after Edward nodded softly.

"You're lucky, it has a beautiful view of the forest. Carlisle made Alice move because he thought that you may prefer this room, since Alaska has a rather breath-taking view. He thought that it would make you more comfortable, being near nature."

Edward put his hands in his pockets awkwardly and Akira wondered whether Carlisle had been aware of her gift.

"He didn't know, but he said it was...a feeling. I think he knew before his brain even registered, what you would be like." Edward let out a soft chuckle and shook his hand. He ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly and Akira's curiosity peaked at his simple comment.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked softly, walking around the room. She took in the beautiful queen-sized bed which was adorned by lilac covered sheets and the rather comfortable looking pillows. At times like these Akira wished that she could sleep, because the bed looked extremely cozy. On the walls of the large room where many pieces of art. They were all exquisitely painted with much care, reflecting beautiful nature scenes.

There was a large dresser which was painted in a soft almost white cream-colored paint, and a large walk in closet. There was a record player in the corner, as well as three bookshelves. There was a lounge chair near the bookshelves, and a small table. On the table was a book and Akira picked it up slowly. Akira laughed softly as she realized it was a psychology book and she shook her head.

"Carmen told Carlisle that you studied Psychology and he was immediately intrigued. He's a doctor and has practiced medicine for a long time. He has performed every surgery known to man and I think it's nice for him to have another person who is interested in the human body the way he is, and what I meant by my earlier comment is...Carlisle is an extremely compassionate man. He treats everyone with the utmost respect, even if they don't always deserve it. His heart is incredibly large, but...I've never seen him be quite this attentive. He was interested in you from the moment Carmen began talking to you, even though he'd never met you. I don't know what happened but something in him changed."

Akira knew that if she had a heart, that it would be racing. She felt incredibly important. Just based off the stories that her Coven had told her; Carlisle really was a great man. Edward's kind words only confirmed as much. The thought of Carlisle Cullen harboring any type of care or affection for her, was overwhelming. Akira had never had anyone pay this much attention to her and she was rather flattered.

"Well thank you Edward. It is very kind of you to speak that way of him and it's very kind of him to treat my arrival with so much care." Akira smiled softly at the tall vampire and he smirked.

"Now let's get downstairs before Carlisle loses his mind. I can practically feel him dying in anticipation."

"Anticipation?" Akira asked curiously.

"Yes, the anticipation of seeing you again."

Akira stopped for a moment, gathering her thoughts. She had no idea that Carlisle was just as intoxicated with her presence, as she was with his. She found some trace of affection in his earlier movements, but nothing like this. Akira wondered what else Carlisle was thinking but knew it would be an invasion of his privacy to ask further.

Edward and Akira made their way back into the living room, to see Carmen seated beside Carlisle. She had her hand resting on his knee and the both laughed softly. Their faces were clearly reflecting their happiness and Akira watched the exchange curiously. She wondered what they both had been through, to have such a strong bond develop.

Carlisle's eyes met Akira's and she felt immediately in awe. Carlisle stood up and Carmen followed. The both made their way forward and Carmen stood in front of Akira, grasping her hands.

"I'm going to miss you Akira, but I'm afraid I need to make my way back. I know my dear Eleazar is already impatiently awaiting my return, you know how he is."

"I also know how you both are," Akira laughed softly, but then let out a sad sigh. She glanced at the slightly taller woman in front of her, sadness filling her. Carmen had been almost like a motherly figure to her and had embraced her from the moment she had arrived with the Denali Coven. It had been the reason why Akira had specifically asked for Carmen to accompany her, but Akira also knew that it would make goodbye so much harder.

Carmen embraced Akira, who returned the movement. Akira held Carmen tightly, pressing her face into her shoulder. The two women separated after some time.

"Please text and call me, so I know you're doing alright. I'll let you know once I return to Alaska. Thank you all for taking care of Akira, it means everything to me."

Just like that, she was gone. Akira looked after Carmen's car for a long time, standing outside. It was dark now and the light of the front porch lights illuminated Akira's skin. Akira rubbed her arms softly, attempting to comfort herself.

Carlisle moved beside her, glancing after the car as well. He let out a soft sigh and faced Akira, "I know this transition is hard. I don't blame you if you're distrustful of us at first, you don't owe us any allegiance anyhow. I just hope that you can think of us as your second home...eventually. We've all heard a great deal about you from the Denali Coven and have been awaiting your arrival rather...impatiently."

Carlisle chuckled softly and the sound shot straight down to Akira's toes like electricity. The sound was joyous, easy, and utterly enthralling. It was a melodic sound that left Akira's ears wanting more and she decided that she would try her hardest to make Carlisle laugh more.

"Thank you, for all your kindness. Just as much as I don't owe you anything, you all don't owe me anything either. Thank you for opening up your home to me and I will try my hardest to be pleasant."

Carlisle shook his head softly, reaching out to grab Akira's right hand. He moved her hand between the both of his, the difference between their skin tones obvious. Carlisle looked down at their hands for a long time, and Akira wondered what he was thinking. The blonde vampire seemed to be lost in thought, before he glanced up to meet her eyes.

"You are already much more pleasant than you realize."

* * *

**overlordred: I couldn't agree more. There aren't enough stories involving women of color and it's evident in a lot of franchises. I wanted to give Carlisle someone he deserved, but someone who was also different from him in many aspects. I'm really glad you enjoy the story so much so far, and I appreciate your feedback. I hope I continue to please you with updates.**

**CygnusRift: Thank you so much for all the sweet feedback. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter too! I definitely enjoy the connection between Carlisle and Akira, and her gift will be of great use in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This story is going to be taking place during the events of the Eclipse, just so you're aware of the timeline. Please continue to support and leave feedback. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Akira had grown quite familiar with the layout of the Cullen's home and their interactions with one another. They were all starting their Senior school year, and Akira was attempting to re-write her resume. It had been a few years, to say the least and she was stumped. Carlisle had offered her a position at the hospital he worked at and insisted they were looking for a good Psychologist.

They had gone quite a while without a practicing Therapist and there were several people in Forks who needed a mental evaluation, or even a steady therapist to talk to. Carlisle also suggested that many people needed an evaluation after they got into accidents, just in case there was any lingering anxiety or disorders.

He wasn't wrong of course.

Akira understood there was always a need for her profession, but that didn't make her any more enthusiastic. She lacked enthusiasm to practice again, which was unfathomable when Akira first started. She was gripped by the excitement of being able to provide for others and help them in their most vulnerable state. After so many years out of practice, she was hesitant.

She loved her profession sure, but she wasn't exactly fond of the idea of being around a bunch of humans. She still didn't completely trust herself to be around anyone unsupervised and that thought as a human would have been…laughable.

Carlisle insisted he trusted her, which brought a whole other pressure to Akira. She would never forgive herself is she broke his trust and ended up breaking their rules. The Cullen's had explained their treaty with the wolves of La Push with her and she was very aware she wasn't allowed to hunt in the area, even if she wanted to. She may not be a part of their Coven, but she was their guest.

She owed them her alliance and she owed them the simplicity of following their rules, no matter how hard they were. They had all been kind to her, despite the fact they didn't truly know her. The weeks that consisted of summer break seemed to sprint by and now Akira was left staring at her computer. She had insisted that she go trough the official screening process and would receive no favors, despite the fact of knowing Forks' top doctor.

Akira hummed along to the soft music of Billy Joel's "she's always a woman to me," one of her favorite songs. She was seated in a chair in the kitchen, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, and a simple white tank top. She had undone her hair from the many braids, and it was fastened at the top of her head in a bun. A few of her curls hung in her face, framing her high cheekbones.

Akira sensed Carlisle before he even came near her, but she appreciated the small squeeze of her shoulder, he gave her. Carlisle always had a way of announcing himself, even if he was amongst only vampires.

He was always keenly aware of his audience and always tended to cater to others. Akira wondered if anyone had ever been so caring about him. That selfish part of her hoped not.

Akira removed her headphones and turned to face Carlisle, her brown eyes looking up at him from long lashes. Carlisle looked down at her for a moment and she raised an eyebrow curiously, slightly thrown off by his silence.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

Carlisle smiled, shaking his head absentmindedly. "Of course, I apologize. I was thrown off by your beauty, I just came to check in on you."

Carlisle crouched beside her chair; his hand firmly planted on Akira's leg, his eyes glancing at her computer. Akira was acutely aware of his hand and she felt warmth spreading up her body. She wanted to jump when he squeezed her thigh softly and immediately attempted not to let his presence overcome her ability to speak, that paired with the beautiful comment.

He always called her beautiful. Akira hated being called beautiful, she wasn't blind of course. Ever since she was younger people seemed to put her beauty above all else and Akira would be lying if she didn't admit that she had used it to her advantage at times.

When Carlisle called her beautiful, no feelings of ill will entered her, however. She felt as if he was seeing all of her. Not just her looks, but also her personality. She felt as if Carlisle was admiring her for all she was and it was a feeling she wasn't used to, but she liked it despite that.

"I'm almost done. Are you sure that I can use you as a reference?" She asked curiously and Carlisle chuckled softly.

"Akira, of course. You're brilliant, and I'll be sure to voice that when someone inquires about your resume."

Akira bit her lips nervously as Carlisle looked trough her resume, his fingers softly drumming on her legs. Akira's eyes landed on his pale fingers and she was overcome with the sudden urge to lace him with hers. Carlisle hadn't tried to grab her hand in what seemed like forever and she missed the feeling of his skin against her.

Akira decided to be brave and moved her hand. She laced her fingers trough his, her hand firmly planted on top of his. The movement seemed to catch Carlisle's attention, because his eyes moved from the computer. They turned to face Akira and she realized just how close he was. He was about a foot shorter than her in his current position, and about two feet away from her.

Akira watched as his eyes moved to her lips and she let out a soft gasp.

Just then the front door opened and the two of them practically jumped apart. The movement didn't escape Emmett however, as the rest of the Cullen's came back from school.

"You guys can't keep your hands off each other huh? I wonder what you were doing while we were gone."

Rosalie hit the back of her husband's head and Akira couldn't help but laugh. The tall blonde walked her way past him, her hips moving from side to side. She leaned down to plant a kiss on Akira's cheek, who happily welcomed the gesture.

"How was your day beautiful?" Akira asked and Rosalie let out a dramatic sigh. She dropped her bag on the nearest chair and sat down in front of Akira, in the chair she had been in.

"Ask Edward. He's practically showing off the fact that him and Bella are back together again. I'm surprised the both aren't caught every second of the day with their tongues down each other's throats. It's exhausting to say the least. He's practically flaunting that he continuously puts our family in danger."

Bella? Akira glanced curiously at Rosalie, who laughed.

"I'm surprised Carlisle hasn't raved about his almost daughter in law."

Akira raised an eyebrow, turning to Carlisle. Edward joined them and shot Rosalie a disapproving look. Who the hell was Bella?

"Bella is Edward's mate," Carlisle began. His words caused Rosalie to let out a disapproving snort, and Akira squeezed her shoulder softly. She could tell that Rosalie wasn't having any of this and it was annoying Edward to no avail.

Akira wasn't even aware that there were other vampire's in the area and her curiosity was peaked. She wondered how exactly Edward had come to be an item with this Bella and why Akira hadn't met her. Was he ashamed or something?

Edward cleared his throat, shaking his head. His brown eyes met Akira's and her stomach immediately dropped. He looked almost guilty,

"She's human."

It was easy enough to conclude with how regretful Edward looked and Rosalie's wide grin only confirmed that, that and her enthusiastic nodding. Akira immediately turned to Carlisle; confusion easily evident in her eyes. She immediately was filled with panic, did the Volturi know!?

"The Volturi know. Bella has met them actually…they expect her to be turned, but I don't feel too good about the thought of her cold…and dead."

Akira immediately stood up, her hands going to her hips. Akira ignored the whistle coming from Emmett and the laugh which escaped Rosalie.

"Who cares about what you feel good about Edward? This is about the lives of your family. The Volturi aren't going to take pity on you because you feel regretful about the idea of turning her. You should have felt regretful about starting a relationship with a human!"

Carlisle's hands settled firmly on Akira's shoulders and she could feel his body behind her.

"Akira, I feel like you're judging him to harshly. Edward knows that he needs to change her, but that doesn't mean he likes the idea of having Bella become a vampire. He's used to her the way she is now, and vampirism causes implications…obviously. As of now Bella is healthy and has a choice on what she wants to become. Her choices will be limited once she becomes one of us."

Akira turned around, her rage boiling. Several distant images of her turning entered her mind, all almost a blur.

"Do you think I had some sort of choice? Everything was taken from me without a second thought, I had everything. It was just ripped away from me!"

Akira didn't even finish, but instead moved away from Carlisle. She ran forward and out of the house. She didn't care if she came across rude. The sentiment that Edward Cullen was being so hesitant over a human was ridiculous. At the end of the day it affected the safety of his family, which should be paramount.

Akira passed the many trees, moving past the brush. She jumped over a river and landed on the other side of the woods. She walked forward slowly, wrapping her arms around herself. A strange smell entered her nose which burned harshly, and Akira immediately ceased breathing.

She glanced around confused and her eyes widened as she caught sight of a giant black wolf charging towards her. Akira felt almost rooted to the ground as the giant shifter charged towards her. She had heard stories about these giant wolves but had never seen one.

Its giant teeth were barren, saliva dripping down its mouth. Its eyes were filled with nothing but utter hate and the need to kill. To kill her.

"Akira!"

Carlisle's voice was like a bell and Akira immediately moved. She realized she had crossed the boarder that Carlisle had told her about, without realizing it. She had been so caught up in her own feelings, that she put herself in danger. Akira turned around swiftly, her curls moving around her. Akira felt as her hair band broke, but she ignored it.

Her feet moved against the ground; the wolf close against her trail. Akira could sense the others joining it and realized it was a whole pack. Her brown eyes caught sight of a bolder located near the edge of the river and immediately ran toward it.

Akira slid down on the ground to narrowly avoid the teeth of the black wolf. Akira jumped off the edge of the bolder and landed on the other side of the border, her eyes still filled with panic. She looked at the large black wolf wide eyed and it let out a snarl.

Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie arrived a second later.

"Sam. I'm sorry, Akira wasn't aware of the border. I promise it won't happen again." Carlisle's voice rang trough the evening air, unwavering. Akira wondered how he could be so calm, after all that had just occurred.

Sam let out another growl, and his pack left. Akira felt relief grip her and before she could register, Carlisle's arms were around her. She felt him hold her tightly, his body shaking against hers. At that moment Akira realized, that he wasn't calm at all.

Carlisle's slid down on the ground, kneeling on his knees in front of her. His arms gripped her waist, pressing his face against her stomach. Akira held on to his head tightly, pressing him closer against her.

"I'm so sorry" it wasn't just an apology for what had happened, but the way she had spoken to him earlier. Akira knew very well that Carlisle only wanted the best for everyone, but she had let her emotions gain the best of her.

"Please don't ever do that again. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would have done." Carlisle's voice sounded almost hopeless and a stab of pain entered Akira's heart.

"I won't do it again, I'm so sorry." Akira pressed a kiss to the top of Carlisle's head, glancing down at his larger form.

"Shhh it's ok, I'm right here."

Akira felt almost like she was attempting to console a small child and she let herself slide down beside Carlisle's shaking form.

Akira grasped his face between her hands, searching his eyes. He avoided looking at her at first, but after a few moments Carlisle's eyes met hers.

"I'm right here. I promise I'm not doing that again. I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I'm sorry for doing that, and I'm sorry for being rude to you."

Carlisle shook his head and wrapped his arms around her, shakily breathing in the scent of her hair.

"It's alright Akira, I understand."

The rest of the Cullen's remained quiet at the meaningful exchange, feeling as if they were witnessing something almost sacred.

* * *

**CygnusRift: Thank you so much once again for your kind review, and support. I think the pace at which they are growing is pretty enjoyable, but let me know if you want me to slow down or anything. I definitely enjoy the organic and undeniable way that Carlisle and Akira are drawn to one another. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Akira sat at the hospital, absentmindedly tapping her pen against her wooden clipboard. She was currently seated in her red loveseat. Her bare legs were crossed, only covered by a black pencil skirt. She was wearing a red silky blouse which flowed and shaped her upper body perfectly, and a pair of black heels. Her curly brown tresses were fastened at the top of her head, with only a few pieces falling to frame her face.

Her brown eyes were focused on the patient in front of her, the very human patient.

His name was Bob Neway and he had lived in Forks, Washington all his life. He had been recommended to see a Psychiatrist after a rather violent altercation with his wife of twenty years, and now he was seated in front of Akira. The police had taken pity on him and he was released early for good behavior, and counseling.

Why they insisted she be the one to help him, Akira had no idea. It was obvious that the man had issues with women, but then again there wasn't really a large choice of medical professionals of any kind in Forks.

After ranting for thirty minutes about how ungrateful Margret, his wife, was he remained relatively quiet. Akira gave Bob a few moments to relax as she attempted to ponder what exactly had caused the man to have such a hatred for women. The first thing she considered of course was his past. Whether that be an ex, a friend, a parent...

Bingo.

"Bob may I ask you about your past? I know you've told me about the fact that your wife is ungrateful and that's what led to the argument; however, I want to take it even further back. When you initially began dating how was it?" She asked curiously.

Akira didn't want to outright ask him about his parents, since she knew that there was a good chance that Bob would get defensive. He practically reeked or macho man and there was no way he would admit to any emotional trauma. He had to be practically dragged in here by his parole officer, who was right outside the door.

Akira switched her legs to seem more human, which caused Bob to stir. His eyes followed the movement of her shapely legs and Akira wanted to gag. Not only was he sexist, but he also didn't seem to have much loyalty toward his wife. Akira tried to push her personal thoughts away and focus back on the session at hand.

"When we first started dating everything was great. She used to cook for me, clean for me, and we used to go on dates a lot. We got along and she didn't talk back to me and always agreed."

Akira wanted to roll her eyes but held back the urge. She continued to lift her shoulders up and down to simulate breathing and bit her lip softly. She jotted a few notes down on her paper and then turned back toward Bob.

"I see so at first everything was fine. You both understood what was expected out of your relationship it seems, but now that has fallen to the wayside. Did Margret ever seem like she was forcing herself or out of her element?"

Akira wished that his wife was attending these classes as well, since it was much easier. As of right now she had a restraining order against her husband. Scenarios like the one Akira was currently facing made her terrified to love again.

So many times, what initially started as a beautiful love story, ended up in ruins.

"She didn't seem like she minded. It almost came like second nature to her."

Akira nodded softly and wrote down his response, even though she knew very well that it could possibly not be the most accurate version, or even the truth.

"And your parents, did they approve of her?"

Bob instantly stiffened and Akira felt pride flood her, she had been right. A newfound sense of confidence took over as she realized she wasn't all that out of shape when it came to her profession.

"My das wasn't really that supportive. I got her pregnant early on, so we had to make a lot of sacrifices. I was always at work while she was at home with the baby, while I worked late hours. My mom left us when I was small, she was a worthless druggy and couldn't deal with the fact that she was responsible for making me too. She rather wanted to do heroin than watch her children."

Akira put down her clipboard and gave Bob her undivided attention.

"How did your mother leaving make you feel? As a kid I mean when she abandoned you, how did it make you feel?"

Bob's face was filled with a sadness that made Akira think that's what he must have looked like as a child and she even found herself feeling bad for him. He was a product of the circumstances he had endured as a child and young adult.

"It made me feel like...she didn't care about me. It made me feel like I did something wrong to push her away and that dad and I weren't as important as her drugs."

Akira wondered if he felt like his wife put more importance on his kids than him as well. Just then the timer sounded, and the door opened, revealing Bob's parole officer. The large man glanced into the room curiously, meeting Akita's eyes.

"It seems your time is over Bob. Tell the nice doctor thank you and you'll see her again next week."

Bob stood up and shook Akita's hand, something he hadn't even done when he first entered. Akira could tell she made a chip in his armor, even if it was just small.

"I'll see you next week Bob. I'll analyze some of the things we went over today, and we'll return right back to them. I think I have a few avenues to take to be able to really help you."

Bob nodded softly, "thanks doc." With that he left with his parole officer, leaving Akira once again. She moved to her desk and began typing away at Bob's profile adding a few notes she had taken during their session. She wanted to focus on his mother next session, as well as the sacrifices that he had to make early on in his relationship.

Akira figured that he must harbor some sort of resentment to his wife because of their situation in their youth. Whether it be for her lack of a job, or the attention that was consumed by the new child.

Akira was brought out of her deep thoughts when a knock sounded at her door, revealing none other than Carlisle. He was wearing his white coat and had a stethoscope around his neck, and Akira mused at the thought that he looked like one of the young dashing doctors in the soap operas.

His lips were lifted in a brilliant smile and his eyes focused on her, practically radiating. His happiness brought joy to Akira, especially since she seemed to be the reason for it.

"Hello beautiful lady. How did your session go?" He asked curiously, his eyebrow raised. Akira stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her pencil skirt.

"I think it went really well. At first he was pretty unwilling to work with me but after a while he seemed to open up."

"It probably had something to do with the fact you're brilliant, as well as the fact that a beautiful woman can sometimes persuade the most stubborn of men. Just look at Helen of Troy."

Akira rolled her eyes, "I think Helen of Troy was much more convincing than me Carlisle."

Carlisle moved closer to Akira, the smile leaving his lips. Instead a separate expression graced his beautiful face, one which left Akira longing for something completely different.

Carlisle's eyes settled on her lips, "I find that hard to believe Akira."

Akira let out a soft gasp at Carlisle's words. His scent entered her nose and overpowered her, and Akira attempted her best to focus, which she was obviously failing at. Her hands reached out to grab Carlisle's coat, tugging at it softly.

"No wonder all the nurses are completely head over heels, you look pretty good in your coat."

Carlisle chuckles softly, mischief glowing in his eyes. Carlisle reached out and ran his hand up the side of Akira's silk blouse, which caused her to emit another gasp. The reaction seemed to please Carlisle, who let out a soft growl.

The deep sounded traveled straight between Akira's legs, which she clenched tightly.

"I could say the same about you, no wonder was al slack jawed."

"You caught that?" Akira asked softly, egging Carlisle on. Carlisle became slightly bolder, wrapping his arm around Akira. He pulled her closer to him, and Akira was only a few inches from his face now.

"It was hard not to notice my dear. I wanted to check in with you before your first session to which you luck, even though you didn't need it of course. I saw the way he looked at you and I'd be lying if I didn't admit I was slightly jealous."

Akira laughed softly, the sound ringing pleasantly in her office.

"There's absolutely no competition Carlisle."

Carlisle seemed pleased at her statement and released her. Akira wanted to reach back out and grab him but knew better.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to accompany to a parent orientation night. It'll be at the high school tonight, it'll be for Alice, Jasper, and Edward. I wasn't too fond of the thought of going alone, plus I think it'll be good for you to get some exposure. It's important for the people of Forks to get to know us, to put any rumors to rest"

Akira sighed, putting her hands on her hips. She already was out of her comfort zone with this whole hospital gig, so Carlisle was really asking her a lot. She wondered if there was a specific reason why Carlisle asked her to accompany him.

"Is it just a parent thing, or are the kids going to be there too?"

"Just parents." Carlisle replied, smiling softly.

"Alright, I'll go. Are we going to be pretending to be Mr. and Mrs.?" she asked curiously. She was slightly nervous at the thought of even pretending to be his wife. What would people think? The difference between them was obvious to say the least. Akira knew that it was a new time, but old habits were obviously hard to break.

Especially in a small town.

"We don't have to pretend to be anything Akira, except human of course," Carlisle chuckled softly, the warm sound entering directly into Akira's heart. She shook her head, her curls moving around her. She hated how easily Carlisle made her comfortable at times, or how easily he made anyone comfortable.

Akira could practically see the way people gravitated toward him, human or not. Every part of the humans should scream to run away from him, but instead they walked toward him without fear. If Carlisle was less of a man, he would use that to his advantage.

Instead he opened his heart to anyone in need. The man had spent hundreds of years practicing medicine to perfect it to the point where the sight and smell of blood didn't even bother him, he was a saint. Carlisle made a small gesture each day that left Akira utterly amazed at the fact that someone like him even existed.

The Cullen and Denali Covens had singlehandedly transformed Akira's view of vampires. She had been sure that the world of vampires was filled with nothing but cruelty and death. Instead both the Coven's embraced compassion and care as if it was as easy as breathing. Akira also knew that it had come at a cost and each of them had witnessed vile things.

"Sounds like a plan then. We'll head out shortly after I finish my shift here, I'll be done around six. The parent teacher meeting starts at six thirty, so hopefully we'll be able to make it in time. It's just to get the parents educated on college preparation, the application process, and things like that."

Akira nodded softly, remembering her own struggles with applying for colleges. She didn't even know how different the process was now, but she was sure it hadn't gotten any easier. The thought of applying to colleges, let alone go to one…stressed her out.

"I finished inputting Bob's notes…that session was a whole other thing," she muttered softly, catching Carlisle's attention. He held out his long, elegant fingers, and Akira handed him the clipboard. He flipped trough the pages, his eyebrows furrowed. He let out a soft whistle and shook his head.

"There seems to be a lot to unpack, what approach are you going to take?" he asked curiously.

Just then who Akira assumed was one of the nurses entered the room, without so much as a knock. The action immediately annoyed Akira. It didn't seem to be an emergency, and the woman had just barged in. She stood a few inches taller than Akira's 5'5 and immediately ogled at Carlisle, which annoyed Akira even more.

Akira had never been a woman to be easily jealous, but women practically threw themselves at Carlisle. It was the fact that he looked like a male model with the fact that he was extremely nice. His amiability often sent the wrong message, not that was his fault. Akira was very aware that he couldn't change that aspect about himself, or any aspect even.

The woman had a head of straight red hair, and freckles covering her nose. Akira had to admit that she was cute, and she curiously glanced at Carlisle, who immediately smiled softly as the woman entered, which didn't make Akira feel any better.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry to bother you," that's exactly what she was doing, Akira thought. "I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with us in the cafeteria. A few other nurses and I would like for you to join us. We had a few questions about the surgery we performed today."

Akira thought the way that she used the excuse of the surgery was cute as well. She could easily see that the nurse, whatever her name was, was enamored with Carlisle. Akira didn't blame her; Carlisle was beyond good looking. The way he commanded a room was amazing and he did it all without being overbearing.

"Katie, I'd love to join all of you. Today's surgery was rather complicated, especially considering that we had some unexpected occurrences." Carlisle then turned to Akira, resting his hand on her lower back. The movement surprised Akira to say the least, but it was welcome. He rubbed soothing circles on the her back which set her whole body aflame. Katie immediately noticed the movement and her displeasure was undeniably evident on her freckled face.

Akira had no clue how Carlisle intended to pretend to be human in this scenario, especially since she knew very well that they weren't able to tolerate human food. Sure, they were able to eat it, but it was absolutely disgusting. Akira had tried to eat a fry once and she was certain she would throw up.

"I actually have some things to do before the meeting tonight, but I'll join you guys another time. I'm sure you two will enjoy yourselves though." Without another word Akira left.

She made her way around the corner and down the stairs quickly and hoped Carlisle wouldn't follow her. Part of her wished he would as well. Akira had no idea why she let her jealous consume her so much and after a few seconds, she was immediately regretful. The nurse didn't deserve her attitude, and Carlisle certainly didn't.

He had been nothing but kind to her and she repaid him by being a jealous bitch. Akira made her way out of the hospital and got into her car. Carlisle had insisted that he buy her a car to get to and from work, and Akira had promised to repay him…somehow. The job position paid considerably less due to the fact that it was in a small town, so it would take her a while to pay back the money.

Carlisle had also insisted that it was a brand-new Mercedes.

Carlisle had continuously told her it wasn't necessary, but Akira felt otherwise. She had never been good with receiving gifts or handouts. Her mother had taught her that she needed to work for the things she desired, and Akira had always followed her words. With a shaky sigh Akira pulled out of the parking spot and made her way to the library.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note****: I apologize in advance, the sexual tension between Akira and Carlisle just seems to be boiling. This particular Chapter has them pushing more boundaries within themselves and between one another. I hope you enjoy! Continue to leave feedback, and thanks for the support.**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

Akira looked through the psychology book curiously, turning to the next page. It had been immediately enthralling from the moment she had picked it from one of the dusty shelves in the library and she had been unable to put it down. Akira reminded herself to slow down a few times, since she knew very well that a lot of humans didn't have a fast reading capability.

So instead Akira settled with turning the pages slowly and attempting to read at what humans would consider a moderate speed. That with the constant need to move her shoulders up and down just to make it seem like she was breathing, it was tedious…to say the least.

Akira let out an annoyed breath, a few strands of her hair flying up. She was glad she had an extra notebook in her car, so she was able to take notes. Akira was sure that she'd remember most of the things that were mention in the book, but she had to make sure.

She had pondered on the earlier events with Carlisle and how she had just left him. Akira still wasn't filled with any more reassurance that what she had done was fine…because it hadn't been. Every fiber of her being was practically screaming at her to text Carlisle or call him, but she couldn't force herself. She was sure if she took a look at her phone that there would be missed messages from Carlisle to say the least, especially since it was creeping closer to the time of the parent teacher conference.

Akira paused for a moment and looked up at the clock on the wall. Sure, enough she had been correct, it was six fifteen. Akira wanted to bail on Carlisle, since she didn't want to face him after her earlier performance. She knew she had been ungrateful to just simply leave him there, just because she had been jealous.

Jealous of some random nurse.

It was childish to say the least. Akira was supposed to be the more grown up here and yet Carlisle had nothing but unyielding wisdom with his hundreds of years. Akira might have been turned when she was 30, but she was still childish in a lot of ways.

Akira bit her lip and got up, returning the book back to its shelf. She picked up her notebook and made her way to her car. Her heels clicked against the pavement of the parking lot as she made her way to her car, her curls moving around her. With a soft sigh she released her hair from its bun and allowed it to fall around her.

It flowed past her shoulders and ended in the middle of her back. Akira got into the Mercedes and made her way to Forks High School. She had passed it a few times on the way to the hospital, and it was easy enough to spot. There was a faded school sign that confirmed her location. There were several cars at the front of the parking lot, indicating that the parents had already arrived.

Akira looked down at her watch, six twenty-eight. Akira opened the doors which led into the front of the school. A chubby woman sat at a plastic table, and she immediately stood up as Akira entered. She held out a clipboard toward Akira and she took it. She looked over the names curiously and immediately spotted that Carlisle had already signed.

"I'm with Carlisle Cullen." Akira uttered and the woman's eyes immediately widened.

"I didn't know that Dr. Cullen got married," she uttered the statement almost as if Akira wasn't here, but she wasn't going to do anything to correct her.

"If you walk straight down the hallway. The double doors to the right are the gym, that's where everyone is gathered. The meeting already stared."

Akira nodded softly and made her way down the hall, her heels clicking against the floor. Her eyes took in the lockers on each side of the wall, as well as some of the poster. Some of them advertised several sports teams and others deemed the use of drugs as uncool. Akira laughed softly at a few of the posters. Nostalgia overtook her.

Akira paused at the entrance of the gym, the harsh light pouring trough the door. She heard the booming of a microphone from the entrance, as who she assumed was the principal, raved about the school. Akira hesitated for a moment and took a soft breath. She could smell the many humans that were located in the gym and could hear each of their heartbeats.

Akira closed for a moment, attempting to calm down. She imagined herself in the forest, running past the many tall trees.

She could do this.

Akira walked forward, ignoring the gasps of a few of the parents. She moved her hips side to side, putting each foot in front of the other. She was acutely aware how her outfit outlined her body perfectly and she didn't bother to glance at the humans who she was sure were looking at her. The principal came to an awkward pause and Akira met his eyes.

She smiled as sweet as she could manage and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I am so sorry to interrupt. I got caught up in some stuff and I arrived later than anticipated." Before the principal could reply, Carlisle's arm wrapped around Akira. He pulled her against him firmly and Akira's eyes immediately met his. She could see the wavering apology that were in his and she immediately felt heartbroken.

This was her fault.

"I apologize Mr. King; it seems like we're always causing some uproar at your school."

Carlisle immediately turned the charm to ten-fold and the poor principal didn't know what to do.

"It's quite alright, the both of you aren't causing any problems. I'm almost done with my speech anyway," he murmured.

Akira followed Carlisle to the gym benches and the both of them took a seat on the first row. Akira relaxed visibly in Carlisle's presence and she released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Carlisle's hand immediately rested on her leg and Akira put her hand on top of his.

She laced her fingers through his and gave them a soft squeeze. Silently, she apologized.

The principal continued on talking about how great their education program was and the many after school activities the school offered. Afterwards he went into college applications and the importance of applying early enough.

After he finished his speech, he took the parents on a tour of the school. Akira was sure that Carlisle had probably toured the school a thousand times before, but he remained pleasant, nonetheless. His hand was firmly in Akira's the entirety of the parent teacher conference, and it made everything tolerable.

As much as Akira hated being around that many people, Carlisle was a calming presence. When he was next to her she felt as if she could conquer anything. It was a freeing feeling and yet it was also terrifying. It seemed that each day that Akira remained with the Cullen's that Carlisle seemed to ensnare her. Akira felt as if a rope had been tightly wound around her wrists and Carlisle Cullen was at the other end of it. He was tugging her closer and closer, taking possession of everything she was, and everything she'd ever be.

The meeting seemed to drag on, but after about two hours it was done. Carlisle had received a plethora of several papers, which the teachers and principal and teachers claimed would all be of great use. Akira wanted to laugh at that sentiment. Each of the Cullen's had been to school and college several times, and she wondered how many degrees that they had amongst themselves.

As Carlisle and Akira headed toward the exit of the school, they were stopped by a middle-aged man. He was slightly under 6 foot and had a mustache. He smiled awkwardly at Carlisle and held out a hand, which Carlisle took without hesitation.

"Chief Swan it's nice seeing you again," Carlisle's velvet voice spoke friendly. Akira was still amazed at the fact of how easily Carlisle ensnared people. She knew very well that he didn't do it on purpose, and it was just his inviting personality.

"How are you doing Dr. Cullen?" The man asked, his eyes glancing at Akira curiously. Akira could practically see the question of who she was, written on his forehead.

"I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking." Carlisle gestured toward Akira, putting a hand on the small of her back.

"Chief Swan I'd like you to meet Akira Jones. She works at the hospital and is our newest Psychologist. We've been looking for one for a while and she's an absolute asset to us, and a dear friend."

Friend.

Akira didn't know why his introduction bothered her so much, after all she was the newest Psychologist right? What did she expect him to introduce her as? His girlfriend? Akira had been practically pushing away any of Carlisle's advances, so she couldn't expect him to see her as anything else. Right?

The earlier incident with the nurse entered Akira's mind again and she felt her blood boil.

Chief Swan unbeknownst to everything in Akira's mind, smiled friendly at her. Akira tried to push down her feelings and smiled at the cop.

"It's lovely to meet you Chief Swan."

"Please call me Charlie, it's really nice to meet you too. Carlisle doesn't really talk about any of his friends, but then again, we usually run into each other at not so convenient times. It's nice of you to join him here, do you have kids going to Forks High School as well?"

Akira shook her head, still completely filled with sadness.

"I don't. I was just accompanying Carlisle for moral support, but I'll be leaving now. It was lovely meeting you Charlie; I do hope we run into each other again. Have a goodnight."

With that Akira walked off, without so much as looking back at Carlisle. She walked trough the double door entrance of the school and into the rain. It soaked her clothes and her hair before she even made it to the car, but she ignored it. The rain wasn't too bothersome due to her never changing temperature, it was just annoying.

Akira unlocked her car and opened the driver's seat, just as Carlisle grabbed her wrist. Akira immediately removed her arm from his grasp and turned to him, her soaked curls whipping around her.

"What?" the single word left her lips filled with poison and Akira could visibly see Carlisle wince.

Akira was filled with slight regret at her response, but she couldn't help it. Carlisle was a constant presence in her mind and it was utterly frustrating. Akira felt as if her mood was ever changing, but it always came back for her care for Carlisle. Sometimes she just wished she could ignore him, but she knew that wasn't possible.

Carlisle moved before Akira could continue yelling at him, his hands grasping the side of her face. Akira gasped at the movement of his large hands grasping the side of her face, his right thumb rubbing against the side of her face. Carlisle's eyes were filled with sadness and the clear emotion of care that he had for her. Akira felt herself melt under his sincere gaze.

He leaned forward without hesitation, and then his lips were on hers. His lips were incredibly soft as they ghosted over Akira's, barely touching her. The touch was so light, but it set every cell of Akira's body ablaze. If she had thought his touch had been powerful before, it was nothing compared to Carlisle's kiss. Akira's hands went limp at her sides at Carlisle's lips molded against hers slightly harder, her mind completely going blank.

After a second Akira realized just what was happening and she kissed him back with desperation, the desperation she had been holding in for what seemed like forever. Carlisle's kiss was filled with the same frustration and the seemingly endless passion he had been holding back for her and it left Akira weak. Akira gasped against his lips as her back hit her Mercedes and the pressure on the side of her face increased slightly, as did the intensity of his kiss. Carlisle kissed her greedily and lifted her up, leaving her pressed flush against the car.

Akira's legs found their way around Carlisle, and continued to kiss him fiercely. Her hands found themselves into Carlisle's hair and she tugged at the golden tresses. Carlisle bit her bottom lip and Akira's lips full lips parted for him, and his tongue found hers easily. After what seemed like an eternity but somehow far too short, Carlisle pulled back.

Akira's eyes opened slowly, taking in the image of Carlisle. His white dress shirt was soaked, showing off each plain of marble hard muscle that covered his chest. His hair was messy a wet from where Akira had tugged, and his lips were still slightly parted from their frenzy.

Carlisle uttered a singular word, "girlfriend."

* * *

**CygnusRift**: Thank you for the continued support, and I hope you liked the heat of this Chapter!

**overlordred**: I hope you enjoyed their little date and I'm glad you're enjoying my story this much. There will be more heat coming up in the next Chapters because they've officially kissed now, so it's only forward from here. XOXO 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: I can't even express how thankful I am for all the amazing support I have received from this story so far, and I am so glad you guys are enjoying it. I've been on a writing binge as of late, so I apologize if the updates have been too frequent. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

Akira sat across from Bob Neway once again, holding her clipboard. It was there weekly session at the hospital and Akira was thankful he was slightly more cooperative…but only slightly. He had the same distrustful look in his eyes when he entered her office. Akira had a deep agitating feeling she couldn't quite shake, that it was simply because she was a woman. A part of Akira wanted to teach him manners and show him just how much of a woman she could be when she broke his pathetic arm like a toothpick.

Akira knew better, however. She wasn't an animal and she wasn't what she was created to be. The Denali and Cullen Coven had taught her that. Carlisle had taught her that. The undimming light that was his kind spirit was utterly amazing. There was more to this existence that was bestowed upon her than just bloodshed and chaos.

Akira's fingers were grasping the wooden board tightly, her thumb running over the paper. Akira could make out each slight imperfection on the paper, something that human eyes would easily miss. Akira's left hand was firmly placed on her left thigh, which was crossed over her right leg. She was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a silk deep purple blouse. It had a beautiful V neckline which showed off her cleavage slightly.

Akira was currently debating her entire outfit choice, her black heeled foot slightly moving up and down. Bob's sunken blue eyes could barely focus on her face or anything else for that matter and he seemed permanently glued to her chest, which annoyed Akira greatly. Another thing that aggravated Akira greatly was the fact that she hadn't hunted in several weeks. Carlisle had insisted that she test her thirst and she found his trust in her almost foolish, especially considering where she worked. She passed hundreds of humans every single day like clockwork, their enticing scent entering her sensitive nose.

When she was with the Denali Coven she regularly hunted, even despite being so far from any sign of society. It was because she could and because her body craved the blood, especially considering that animal blood did little to satisfy the craving that consistently burned her throat. It had been unbearable at first, but now it was just infuriating.

It grew worse and worse with each passing day, and Akira found it harder to concentrate.

"So where were we last time Mr. Neway?" Akira pretended to look through her notes but knew very well where they had ended during their last session.

She had begun to unlock his childhood trauma that concerned his mother, and the fact that his wife had given birth early into their relationship. Both of those things could easily have contributed to their failing marriage and ultimately the domestic abuse. Akira wondered whether it had been Bob's first time hitting his wife, or whether she had just finally had enough.

In the police report it stated that she had fought back, and Bob had suffered several injuries because of her. Get it girl, Akira thought.

"So, we left off at the fact that your parents disliked your wife at first and that the both of you had to make several sacrifices early in your relationship. Those things as well as your mother leaving you alone at an early age, to pursue drugs over motherhood. Correct?"

Akira looked up from the paper, her darker brown eyes meeting Bob's blue ones. He blinked a few times, as if he was ensnared. It was slightly annoying, but Akira knew it was only natural. Every aspect about her called in humans and they were often left stunned.

"Mr. Neway?" She asked again, her voice slightly softer.

Bob shook his head as if to throw himself out of the trance and nervously looked down.

"Yes, my mother. As I told you before she left my dad and me to walk the streets begging for drugs." Akira wrote down a few notes and noted how small Bob's voice got. It reflected how it must have made him feel at such a small age, especially considering that he talked loudly, constantly.

Akira figured that it was some sort of compensation due to the fact that his confidence must be nonexistent.

"You told me before that it made you feel like she didn't care about you, could you elaborate a little bit on that?"

Bob tugged at his sleeve, showing just how uncomfortable he was with the entire situation. Akira let out a sigh and put down the clipboard. She tugged a few strands of her curls behind her ear, which was in a half updo.

It was time for another approach to attempt to get Bob to open up. As much as Akira wanted to yell at this man for being an ass, she knew she couldn't. It was her responsibility to get to the bottom of why he was so violent and to attempt to help him. Not just for his sake, but for the sake of his wife. Akira wondered if there was any part of her that still loved him. If there was, she wanted to make their family whole again.

Akira leaned forward, her curls falling over her shoulders. She softened her expression as she glanced at Bob, reaching forward. She grasped one of his hands between hers and gave it a soft squeeze. The kind approach, she decided. Possibly even the motherly approach, which she knew Bob definitely lacked. Akira wondered whether his sharp and cold personality had something to do with the fact that he had never really known the love of his mother, it probably also had to do with the fact that he expected his wife to do all the chores.

"I understand that you're uncomfortable with this whole situation Bob, I would be as well. I'm an absolute stranger and you owe me nothing, but I owe you something. I've been entrusted to help you Bob, to make you better. I want the best for you and your family, and in order to help you, you need to let me in. Whatever is said in this room, will stay here."

Akira could visibly see Bob relax across from her and he let out a breath he had been holding. He squeezed Akira's hands back, his hands shaking slightly. Akira watched as his eyes filled with tears and she could feel the dam breaking. The cracks in his armor had broken and Akira watched the man in front of her broke down. Akira had no idea how long he had been holding everything in, but it must have been for a very long time.

His shoulders began to shake, and sobs soon followed, hot salty tears roll down his cheeks.

Akira watched silently as Bob continued to cry, all the while squeezing his calloused hands softly. After a few minutes his sobs slowed down and Akira got up to hand him tissues.

"Thank you," Bob muttered as he wiped his tears and blew his nose.

"I don't know what got over me, I'm sorry about that." Akira immediately shook her head, leaning back slightly in her seat.

"Don't you ever apologize for being emotional, especially not in here. I don't know what version of a man you've been taught to be Bob Neway, but a real man has feelings. It's ok to show you care." Akira's voice was strong and sure as she spoke the words, and Bob nodded.

"My father just always talked about how a man doesn't cry. A man doesn't complain, his job is to be tough. A man needs to have a job to support his family and the wife takes care of everything at home."

Akira wrote down the things that Bob was saying and listened intently. She paused after she finished and glanced up at the man.

"What is your definition of a man Bob? When you imagine a family unit, what do you see? Do you think your father was right in saying that a man shouldn't be emotional?"

Bob blew his nose again and shrugged, almost defeated.

"I don't know. I have just always gone with what he said. I wanted to be a good man for my wife, and I wanted to do right by her, especially since we had a son so early. I just think that we lost each other along the way of everything, and I definitely think I've made a lot of mistakes…too many to be forgiven."

"That is for her to decide Bob," Bob's eyes widened at Akira's statement. "She's the one who decides whether she forgives you and takes you back Bob. Just because you've been through many trials do not mean she's done, or that she doesn't love you. It also means that it doesn't mean she'll take you back either."

Akira glanced up at the clock and realized how quickly their time was fleeting.

"Since it's almost the end of our session Bob, do me this favor. Think about who you want to be and who your wife deserves. I want you to come back with a list next time and we'll go over each thing, and I'll help you. We'll look back on your past and decide how we'll change you for the future. Deal?"

Bob nodded and Akira reached across the table to shake his hand.

"Thank you, Ms. Jones. I appreciate all your help, and you being so kind to me. I know I'm not the easiest man to get along with," Bob stood up.

"It's quite alright Mr. Neway. It's my job to help all patients, no matter how difficult." With that he exited the room and his parole officer walked out with him. Akira let out a shaky breath and fell into her seat, Carlisle slipping trough the door before it closed.

He closed the door behind him firmly and turned to face Akira. Without so much as a concern in the world Carlisle quickly moved across to her, with vampire speed. Akira laughed as Carlisle leaned down in front of her, his nose touching hers. Akira leaned up without hesitancy to meet his awaiting lips, their lips molding against each other.

Akira didn't think she could ever get used to how good it felt to kiss Carlisle.

Carlisle pulled back after a few moments, much to Akira's dismay. She let out an oft complaining noise and Carlisle chuckled deeply.

"Control yourself Akira, we are still at work. As much as I would love to kiss you senseless my dear, we have work to do."

Carlisle glanced at Akira behind long lashes, his gaze filled with heat. It left Akira needy in places she hadn't had touched in a very long time. Places she wanted Carlisle's full attention at.

"We're going to have Bella over for dinner tonight. Edward thought it would be a good idea for her to meet you, especially considering you've been here for a while. He's told her quite a bit about you."

Akira raised an eyebrow, curiously glancing up at the gorgeous man still above her.

"Like what?" she asked.

"The fact that you have me considerably smitten." Akira laughed at his expression and bit her lip teasingly.

"Pretty smitten huh?"

Carlisle leaned down closer to Akira, letting his hands rest against her hips. Akira gasped as Carlisle's hands moved up her sides, squeezing her slightly.

"You could say I'm rather taken aback by you."

"You could say the feeling is mutual," Akira uttered softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Carlisle smiled brightly at her confession and brushed his lips against her forehead, planting a kiss against her skin. He moved back after a few seconds and shook his head.

"You're going to be the death of me Akira. I find myself rather distracted with thoughts of you lately, I feel like it's starting to impede with my work performance."

Akira laughed softly at his statement, knowing it was impossible for that to happen.

"I don't think that's possible Carlisle, you're an amazing doctor." Akira stood up, running her hands down her pants, in an attempt to smooth the slight wrinkles that had formed there from sitting down for an hour.

"Well it took hundreds of years of practice to perfect my craft, but every second was absolutely worth it. I couldn't think of a better way to pay back for all the things I've received, even if I'm damned nonetheless."

Akira immediately seized her movement and glanced at Carlisle; her eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean by damned, Carlisle?"

"The exact way it sounds Akira, I-" Carlisle ran a hand trough his hair, leaning against the nearest bookshelf. Akira could tell that this was a rather sensitive subject to him. His eyes looked off into the distance, as if he was somewhere far away.

"The way I was raised has a lot to contribute with it I suppose. I was born in England and my father was a very religious man, and he made his legacy to hunt down vampires, and werewolves. One day I was assisting him with one of his missions, and I was attacked. I was bitten, and I survived the change. Because of what I was transformed into this, and I know that I have lost all ability to pass on to heaven. Once I die, I'll be damned forever."

Akira could feel her heart break inside of her chest and she immediately moved forward. She grasped both of Carlisle's hands in her small ones, looking straight into his beautiful eyes.

"Carlisle, I don't believe that, I can't believe that. You do so much good for every person you cross, there's no way that you could ever be damned. If you're damned to hell Carlisle, then no one else has a chance."

Carlisle laughed softly at Akira's statement and captured her face between his hands, "as much as I wish it could be true Akira, it isn't. I can only do good and hope that somehow, that god will at least take slight mercy on me."

With that Carlisle moved past Akira, heading toward the door. Akira could practically see the way that Carlisle had shifted, and she felt the coldness radiating from his usually warm self.

"I have to work a little late, so I won't be home for a while. I should be home before Bella arrives however, and I'll see you then."

* * *

**CygnusRift**: That's my favorite line too! I wanted to put it in a simple way, but yet meaningful and impactful. Thank you for the continued support and I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter too.

**overlordred**: Don't get in trouble at work honey XD but I'm very glad you're enjoying my story this much! I'm really glad they finally kissed too, and it's only more intense from here ?. We'll work on making her a wifey soon too, but everything will happen in time of course. Thanks for being such a huge fan of my story, you're literally one of the reasons I keep writing! Xoxo

**XxBlindXxAngelXx**: I am saying brown eyes because it's been a minute since she fed! Good on you for paying such close attention to the story and I specifically called it out on my next Chapter just in case anyone else is confused as well. Thanks for the support!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** **This Chapter is going to be introducing Bella, but also expanding on Rosalie and Akira's relationship a bit. I love how the both of them balance each other and seem to understand each other so well. Thanks for all the continuous feedback, and I'm so glad that you all seem pleased. Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

Akira jumped out of the shower, still slightly shaken from the earlier exchange from Carlisle, and the fact that he thought he was damned. Carlisle, nice, extremely generous Carlisle, thought he was damned to hell. Just the thought of the golden-haired vampire burning in the eternal firers of hell, brought a dreadful feeling into Akira's chest. She felt almost a suffocating panic into her very bones, and with shaky hands Akira picked up her brush.

Her curly mane was still soaking wet from the warm water, and she ran her comb trough it easily. The drops of water rolled down Akira's back, and the side of her arms. Akira's dark brown eyes glanced at the image in the mirror, her naked form. Akira had never particularly thought that she was anything special, but of course vampirism had left her _perfect_.

Akira wished that the small scars from childhood and her early teenage years where still there, especially since they reminded her of all the hardships, she had been trough. Particularly the ones she had received from years of training in kickboxing. That time of Akira's life had been some of the most beautiful, because it had taught her resiliency and strength.

Not just the strength she received from working her muscles every day, but also mental strength.

Her Uncle had run a boxing gym close to where Akira had attended school, and to her father's dismay she decided to join it. When Akira was much younger the girls in her grade often teased her for being so concerned with education, and many times it had left her at the mercy of their fists. After years of bullying, Akira had finally decided she had enough.

At first it had been a secret between her Uncle Kevin and her, but eventually her father found out. After she returned an exceeding amount of days with several bruises, and the once with a black eye…he began to ask her questions. He had been completely against it at first, but then he warmed up to the idea. After he came to a few of her matches and witnessed just how much Akira loved it, he cheered her on.

It had been an amazing feeling to have her father support her, especially since it was considered a male sport. Akira not only had trouble dating in her early life because of her educational priorities, but also due to the fact that she was tough. Men were often times intimidated by a strong woman, especially during the 80's and 90's. Akira had always felt as if she didn't fit in with the sex, drugs, and rock n roll. She enjoyed certain music that came from that era, but she preferred R&B or smooth jazz much more.

Akira applied deep conditioner in her curls and scrunched them up between her olive toned fingers. After the completed her hair care, she made her way back into her bedroom. It would only be about an hour until Bella Swan, Edward's very human girlfriend, would arrive. If she smelled half as good as Alice and Jasper had warned her, Akira would have trouble. The burning in her throat was beyond irritating at this point, and she was dying to go hunting. Akira would bring up the idea to Carlisle as soon as the playdate with Bella was over, if she even had the courage to talk to him.

She still felt awkward after the whole god conversation. Akira had never been particularly religious, but she always believed in a god. She had been brought up more spiritual than anything else, since her mother had read tarot cards, and incense were always a constant staple smell in her home. Her mother had taught her how to read tea leaves, and always told her about other aspects of spirituality. Akira's father didn't believe in anything, but he didn't mind her mother's spirituality. Akira opened the closet after slipping into a pair of white panties and a matching strapless lacy bra. She glanced over as a knock echoed from the door, and immediately recognized it was Rosalie.

"Come in," she said softly, and Rosalie opened the door. The blonde closed the door behind her, not even batting an eye at Akira's state of undress. Instead, she smiled softly.

"You look hot, is it for Carlisle?" she asked curiously, her eyes glancing over Akira's form. Akira shook her head, letting out a sigh.

"I always like to look nice, and that includes my underwear and bra. Carlisle and I aren't really on speaking terms right now, I think."

Rosalie walked forward; her eyes filled with concern. She stopped in front of Akira, resting her hands on the shorter woman's shoulders. Rosalie gave Akira's shoulder's a soft squeeze, her pale hands stroking her back.

"What do you mean by that, I thought you guys were fine. Last time we saw you, the two of you seemed closer than ever."

"Well Carlisle had a talk today and it involved his um…religious beliefs."

Rosalie nodded knowingly, rolling her eyes. The tall blonde removed her hands from Akira's shoulders, and rested one of them against her small waist. She shifted her weight on one leg, her hip popping slightly out, just to indicate how frustrated she was.

"I thought it would be a while before he brought up the whole topic, but I'm not surprised. Don't let his religious thoughts discourage you Akira and trust me…we have all tried to persuade him otherwise. There is no way Carlisle Cullen is going to hell, and it'll be a long time before he even has to worry about that. He has forever, I don't know why he's so obsessed with the thought. I don't know if it's some self-induced punishment for the fact he turned into what his father hated, or just some sort of complex. Part of me thinks that he turned all of us, as some sort of retribution."

It would make sense, right? Carlisle had stated himself that he was taking many actions as a way to hopefully make up for part of it.

"That would be kind of fucked up wouldn't it?" Akira asked softly, making her way to her bed. She sat at the edge of it and rested her chin in her hand. Rosalie sat beside her, the bed letting out a soft creek under their combined weight.

Rosalie grabbed Akira's other hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Her eyes looked away for a long time and Akira wondered what Rosalie was thinking.

"I was very angry at him, for a long time. I thought I wanted to die that night he found me, and part of me still wish I had."

Akira grasped Rosalie's pale hand between both of hers and gave it a soft squeeze. She was filled with grief for the beautiful blonde vampire beside her, but she was also glad that Rosalie had survived. Akira had grown close to her in the past few months and now she couldn't imagine a life without her. As selfish as it sounded, Akira was glad that Carlisle had changed her.

"I thought it was entirely selfish of him, to change me without asking. He had seen me dying, broken, and bloody in the street. I don't know if the image of me reminded him of something or someone, the way Emmett had reminded me. He took my future in his hands and changed me, without so much as a consideration as to what I wanted…he did it to all of us. I was angry at him for so many years after he changed me, especially after I found out that part of the decision had involved Edward."

Akira glanced at Rosalie confused, "What do you mean involved Edward?"

"Part of Carlisle hoped that I would be a mate to Edward. Edward was extremely lonely and had strayed from Carlisle several times, to be on his own. While Edward was on his own, he drank the human blood of criminals he crossed, and Carlisle feared that he was losing him. Carlisle thought that maybe if he had some sort of companion, that he would change. Carlisle thought that I could possibly be the catalyst that would heal Edward and fill the hole inside his soul…but of course I wasn't. I despised Carlisle for it all, for a long time…but then I realized that he really did have everyone's best interest in mind. The poor man couldn't be selfish if he tried, even if his care comes across as suffocating or a bit too forced sometimes."

Akira hesitated for a moment before she asked, knowing very well that the subject was extremely sensitive to Rosalie.

"How did you die?" Akira asked barely above a whisper, and visibly saw Rosalie wince. She immediately regretted the question, but Rosalie shook her head.

"I should be over it by now, it's quite alright." Rosalie closed her eyes for a moment and Akira knew that she was attempting to calm her emotions.

"I died at the hands of my fiancé, and his friends. I grew up in Rochester, New York. I was part of a wealthy family and I had always gotten everything I could have possibly wanted. I entered my early twenties, and many of my friends got married, and fell pregnant. It was the only thing I had ever wanted, the only thing I want…to be a mother."

Akira could see the sadness in Rosalie's eyes.

"In retrospect I think I settled. Royce was the most eligible bachelor in the entire city, and he chose me, I thought at the time…that I was something special. I didn't love him of course, I was just in love with the idea of love, and the thought of a family. It was nothing compared to the way I feel with Emmett, but I settled, nonetheless. One night, the night before our wedding to be specific, I returned from my friend's house. I ran into Royce and his friends; they were all drunk. They stopped me, and I insisted I would see him tomorrow. Instead of respecting my wishes they stripped me in the street and left me there…to die."

Akira gasped at Rosalie's confession and immediately moved over. She wrapped her arms around Rosalie's trembling body, holding her tightly. Akira could practically feel the pain coursing trough her body, and Akira wished she could do anything to put the pain at rest. If it lingered this bad after so many years, Akira couldn't fathom how bad it had been as a fresh wound.

"Those bastards," Akira hissed.

"They got what they deserved. I came for them all, one by one. I left Royce for last and put on a little theatric show. I killed him, wearing my wedding dress."

Akira moved back to glance at Rosalie, who smiled slightly. Akira imagined beautiful Rosalie, a vengeful bride. It was a beautiful sight to behold indeed. A freshly newborn Rosalie, blood thirsty for revenge, coming to kill the men who had destroyed her.

"It got better after I found Emmett, much better. It'll always just be us. I have a constant image of us old and grey, surrounded by our grandchildren. But that's what it'll always be, simply a dream. I know if Emmett could give me a child, he would do so without hesitation…it's just not ever possible."

Akira couldn't relate to the burning desire that Rosalie had to bear a child. Akira had always put herself and her career first. It was often a conversation starter, especially as Akira had gone into her late twenties.

"I wish I could change it, for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world Rosalie. Not because of your tragic past, but because you're a great woman Rosalie. I know you're not letting those assholes define you as a victim and that shows just how resilient you are."

Rosalie smiled at Akira and hugged her again.

"This is why I love you, because you understand. I never want to be some sort of victim again and I've worked years on trying to heal. I'm never going to let anyone break me down that way ever again."

Akira pressed a kiss to Rosalie's pale cheek, "and no one ever will, I won't allow it."

With that Akira changed into a layered teal colored skirt and a white simple blouse. The blouse fell off her shoulders, exposing her smooth skin. Akira decided to stay barefoot and put on a pair of dangling silver earrings. She left her curly mane free, and it fell down her shoulders and back.

"I could never pull off that boho kind of look, but it's perfect for you. You look like some sort of woodland fairy Akira, it's beautiful." Rosalie's comment left Akira grinning.

"That means a lot coming from the angel on earth," their laughter intertwined in Akira's bedroom, and the atmosphere lightened at the beautiful, melodic sound echoed around them.

After almost an hour, there was still no sign of Carlisle. Akira curiously wondered whether Carlisle was held up by something at work, or whether he was ignoring her own purpose. Part of Akira worried, which she knew was absolutely ridiculous. Carlisle Cullen was not only a grown man, but also a vampire.

Isabella Swan arrived precisely at 6 p.m. alongside Edward, who was awkwardly standing beside her. Isabella Swan had long brown hair, brown large doe like eyes, a small straight nose, and slightly full lips. She slightly hid behind Edward, who was angled toward everyone else, almost protectively. As if any of them would hurt Isabella.

Akira did have to admit that Isabella smelled delectable, even more so than any human that Akira came across. She absolutely understood why Jasper had lost control. Akira felt as if her blood was almost pulling her toward the human being, and Rosalie rested her arm around her slightly smaller form. Akira had her olive toned arm wrapped firmly around Rosalie's waist; her head pressed against the blonde's shoulder.

Akira took a few steps forward and Rosalie moved closely beside her. Akira found it almost adorable how concerned Rosalie was. Whether it was for Isabella or Akira's own safety, Akira wasn't too sure about. Akira extended her hand to Isabella and Edward tensed slightly.

Rosalie immediately let out a groan, "Relax Edward, she's not going to eat her or anything."

Emmett let out a chuckle at Rosalie's rather poor choice of words and Isabella swallowed.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella Swan, I'm Akira Jones."

Just as Akira began introducing herself, Akira heard Carlisle's car. He pulled up into the driveway and after a few moments his car turned off.

Isabella shook Akira's hand and Akira could feel the pulse that was radiating throughout the girl's pale hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Akira. Edward told me a lot about you and you're just like he described you."

Akira raised an eyebrow curiously, immediately turning to Edward, knowing very well that he would be able to read her question.

"I described you as a free soul Akira and that you're uniquely beautiful." Akira felt her heart slightly swell at Edward's words, but she was curious as to what he meant by uniquely beautiful. Akira had been described as an exotic beauty, but she was never sure how she liked the sound of that. She supposed it wasn't much different from calling someone a classic beauty, like Rosalie. Rosalie was classically beautiful, in every single aspect. She reminded Akira of the old school movie stars her mother used to watch on TV. Her beauty was a thing that would never falter, never go out of style.

Carlisle walked into the room, stopping for a moment to say hello to Edward and Bella. He looked slightly stressed and Akira wondered what was going on. There was something about the way he carried himself into the room, that made Akira nervous.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Carlisle asked softly, referring to Akira. He moved closer to Akira and his scent immediately overwhelmed her. Her eyes met his, and Carlisle reached down to cup the side of her face. His thumb ran along her cheek and Akira's eyes never faltered from his.

Edward cleared his throat awkwardly and Emmett laughed loudly. Carlisle laughed softly at their childishness, shaking his head. Carlisle pulled Akira closer, and she rested her head against his chest. She would accept this as an apology, for now.

Akira noticed the way Bella's eyes followed the action and the soft smile that graced her lips, and the rather embarrassed look in her eyes. Her cheeks were slightly red, and Akira wondered whether she deemed this as a private moment.

"The attacks have been increasing Carlisle," Jasper uttered, coming out of the living room area. Attacks? Carlisle immediately sighed and increased his hold on Akira, who immediately glanced at Jasper, utterly confused.

"Attacks?" Bella immediately asked what Akira was thinking.

"That's why I was late…we've received another body at the hospital. I examined it and sure enough, it was at the hands of a vampire. The frequency of attacks has only increased, and I'm surprised that the Volturi haven't interfered yet. I assumed it would have come to their attention by now…" Carlisle's words were filled with worry.

"What's going on?" Akira asked, slightly enraged that no one had bothered to tell her about this until now. Akira hadn't paid particularly attention to the events on the news, but now she wished she had.

"Newborns," Jasper simply uttered. "Someone is creating a vampire army, but we aren't sure what the reasoning would be. Their numbers seem to be increasing every day."

"Since it's our territory, we have a responsibility to keep the humans of Forks safe. We're concerned that they will make their way down here." Akira looked up at Carlisle as he uttered those words and Akira furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Did he really expect to fight them?

"So, you guys are planning to fight against newborns?" She asked, in disbelief.

* * *

**CygnusRift: Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter as well, and thanks for sticking around. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry for the rather sad Chapter in advance, but I promise it'll get better. This is just a sort of transitioning and growing period for our favorite family and couple. I think it's important to note that despite Akira being a vampire, she's still human. She's going to make mistakes and slip up, but doesn't make her any worse or better. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

Emmett stood up from the chair he had resided in, grinning widely. Akira could practically feel the excitement that was radiating off the large man in waves and Akira wasn't entirely too sure about how she felt. Emmett's enthusiasm was similar to that of a child, except that this whole situation was different.

Carlisle and Jasper were talking about planning an attack on living, breathing people. Well breathing at least…

Akira crossed her arms and immediately turned to face Emmett. The large man walked forward and stood in front of her, several heads taller. Akira didn't budge at his proximity, because she had no intention of being intimidated.

Akira could feel Carlisle tense beside her, even though they both knew very well that Emmett wouldn't put a hand on her. Emmett was entirely too kind and even if he got any ideas, Rosalie would put him in his place.

"Are you kidding me? Hell yea. If they threaten us, we don't have a choice. Plus, it's been a long time since I've had a worthy fight."

Akira immediately let out a scoff, putting her hands on her hips. She looked up at Emmett with an annoyed expression, "I feel like you're all throwing this out of proportion. Of course, humans are going to get hurt. We can't expect every single one of our kind to abide by our moral code, that's just ridiculous."

Akira ignored Bella's wince and the glare that Edward was throwing at her. If he insisted on having the human in vampire conversations, her fragile feelings would get bruised. Akira had no idea why she was here to begin with, especially when they were discussing this kind of violence. Akira was almost certain that Bella hadn't experienced many difficulties in the world.

"Bella has been through a lot more than you realize Akira. Shortly after we've began seeing each other she was attacked by a tracker, after he saw all of us playing baseball. Bella survived me leaving and rescued me from the Volturi. She's a lot more powerful then you give her credit for."

Akira walked past Emmett to stand by Edward and Bella. Bella immediately moved back, but Edward kept his ground. Akira's brown eyes went to Bella, who's scent was still enticing. Bella's large brown eyes widened under Akira's scrutinizing gaze and Akira could practically smell how scared Bella was.

"I'm sure her bravery is strong Edward, but if it came down to it…a vampire would easily tear her limb from limb. She's human Edward, which makes her fragile. If I were you, I wouldn't expose her to all of this. It's almost selfish of you to drag her into a world she has no business being in."

Edward's face morphed into a mask of pain and Bella tightened her grip on him. She stepped forward, immediately catching Akira's attention. The pale human moved a strand of hair behind her ear, with shaking fingers.

"I understand that you're defensive about this situation and I would be too, if I were in your shoes. Edward has tried to keep me from all of this, and I've refused to let him. Akira, I want to become one of you and live the rest of my life with Edward."

Akira let out a laugh, "you must be joking right?"

Bella shook her head, her brown waves moving around her. Akira immediately turned cold, her eyes practically glaring daggers into Bella.

"Then not only are you weak, but you're also stupid."

Rosalie laughed loudly along with Emmett and Akira could see the outrage in Edward's eyes. He was practically cursing Akira silently.

Before Edward could even voice his displeasure however, Carlisle stepped in. Carlisle moved beside Akira, turning her around to face him. His left hand was firmly planted on Akira's right shoulder and he squeezed it softly. His eyes were filled with utter disappointment and for a moment, Akira almost felt regretful.

She felt a tight feeling encompass her chest for a few seconds, squeezing tightly.

She knew that she had spoken the words entirely too quickly and that she had been slightly bitter. But she wasn't in the wrong…Isabella was stupid for attempting to become part of them. She had no idea what kind of sacrifices came along with becoming a vampire. Isabella had no idea how she had to leave behind everyone and everything she had ever loved, in a matter of seconds.

Akira felt as if the teenager had rose colored glasses on and she was entirely too focused on the good. She was borderline obsessed with the thought of being with Edward for the rest of her life and Edward wasn't much better.

He was encouraging a human girl to dissolve herself of all her humanity, for entirely selfish reasons. Akira couldn't even fathom asking someone to give up everything, just for the sake of being with her. Was it even worth it?

"What makes you think that speaking to someone like that is suitable Akira? Bella is part of our family now and she will be treated as such." Carlisle's voice was filled with an authoritative tone that Akira had never heard, and she wondered what else she didn't know about him.

"Don't try to lecture me like I'm one of your children," Akira hissed back, glaring at Carlisle. Akira could tell that her words had slightly bruised Carlisle, because he moved back as if she had burned him with a hot red iron.

"If you act like a child, I will treat you as such Akira. I expected more maturity from you, but I guess I was mistaken to expect so much from someone like you." Carlisle uttered; his voice slightly raised with aggravation.

Someone like her!? Akira's eyes immediately widened at the hurtful words, but she immediately put on a mask. She wouldn't show Carlisle just how much his words had affected and hurt her. Carlisle probably thought he was something better. Just because he had practiced patience and kindness for hundreds of years, he shouldn't expect that from everyone else.

Akira let out a scoff and turned her back to Carlisle, "I don't need this from anyone, especially not you. I'm leaving."

Carlisle made his loyalties clear and it wasn't with her. Had Akira really expected otherwise? She was the newest member of their family, of course he would stick up for everyone else.

But a human?

Carlisle had made it clear that his bond with Edward and Isabella was much stronger than his bond for Akira. He had dismissed her worries without a bat of his beautiful lashes and so Akira would leave. She obviously wasn't welcome here and she wasn't sure if she was ever truly welcome.

Carlisle reached out his hand to her as if he wanted to touch her but dropped it again. His pale hand fell to his side, his face a mask of surrender. Carlisle's shoulders slumped forward in a way that absolutely wasn't him.

With that Akira walked her way forward and jumped out of the open window. Her curly brown hair floated around her, and she landed gracefully on her feet at the bottom of the house. Without a look back, she immediately began running for the forest.

Rosalie followed Akira without hesitation, leaving behind the rest of her rather stunned family.

Akira eventually stopped after what seemed like ages. She wanted to scream, she wanted to hurt someone, anyone. She didn't realize how affected she had been by Carlisle's dismissal until she had torn herself away from his presence.

Akira could feel the burning sadness and anger spread through her like poison.

Carlisle talked to Akira as if she didn't matter to him, lecturing her as if she was one of his children…it left her absolutely enraged. She had obviously believed they were something entirely different and she had been foolish to think so.

To think that the great Carlisle Cullen would actually take interest in someone like her. He had expressed his distaste for her clearly and so Akira was spent. She was finished. She didn't have to take that kind of deplorable behavior from anyone.

Akira closed her eyes in the midst of the forest, attempting to calm herself. She felt Rosalie before the tall blonde even put her arms around her. Rosalie buried her face into Akira's wild mane, holding the smaller woman tightly. Akira allowed Rosalie to see her in this state and she let out a few tearless sobs.

"He doesn't get it Akira and I don't think the rest of them ever will. Even Carlisle looks at our existence as something that should be treasured, but you weren't wrong back there. The way you expressed yourself might have been a little harsh but…you were right, nonetheless. Bella is throwing her life away for some romantic fantasy of spending the rest of it with Edward. She doesn't realize all the things you leave behind with humanity."

Akira moved back a bit, glancing up at Rosalie.

"Do you think I overreacted?" she asked curiously, and Rosalie shook her head. Rosalie's blonde waves moved around her, reflecting the last few rays of sunlight. It outlined her body in beautiful orange and yellow tones.

"That's who you are Akira. I'm not going to hold that against you. I think you handled it as best as you could, and that this topic matters to you. I'm sure you were changed in a way that wasn't too…agreeable with you."

Akira sat down in the grass with a sigh, her skirt moving around her. Akira wrapped her arms around herself, glancing down at the grass.

"I can't even remember a lot about it…I was on my way back from work. It happened so fast I can't remember a lot of it. It's like there's a big black ink stain on my memory and I hate it. I wonder if I can't remember, or I'm not remembering…on purpose. I feel like something happened that someone doesn't want me to see. Does that sound strange?"

Rosalie shook her head, sitting down in front of Akira. "I don't think that sounds strange at all Akira. There's a lot about our world we're unaware of, including other vampire's powers. Maybe there's someone who wiped your memory, because they didn't want you to know something."

Akira furrowed her eyebrows and closed her eyes, concentrating.

She tried to remember any detail, but simply couldn't. Akira let out a frustrated groan and fell back in the grass. She let out a sigh, opening her eyes.

Just then a powerfully potent and mouthwatering scent entered her nose and Akira immediately grew rigid. Every single fiber of her being was screaming at her to follow it and her throat burned.

"Akira don't!"

Rosalie's voice was in the back of her mind and Akira was almost unable to hear her. She stood up and without a second thought, the curly haired vampire ran. Her form moved through the woods like a banshee. She ran past the trees toward where the siren's song was coming from. She jumped over the road easily, her skirt moving around her legs. She landed on the other side of the road and continued running.

She finally caught sigh of the human, who was camping. He was bent over the fire he had built, a knife in his hand. He winced as he attempted to bandage an accidentally self-induced cut on his right palm. The blood flowed down his wrist and arm slowly and Akira was utterly entranced by the sight.

She was so hungry.

Akira launched forward within a second, slamming against the human. She ignored the sound of bones breaking as she slammed him into the nearest tree, moving him around like a ragdoll. Before he could even utter a scream, Akira buried her teeth in the side of his neck.

Akira let out a moan as the delicious, and hot liquid hit her tongue with an explosion of flavors. Akira drank greedily, the burning in her throat finally beginning to get quenched. After a few moments Akira pulled back, letting out a soft groan. She looked down at the man and realized…he was just a boy.

His dead body lay motionless below Akira, his eyes wide with fear. His mouth was open as if he had been mid scream, empty of any type of life. His clothes were ripped where Akira had let her fingers dig into him, and his curly black hair was slightly caked with his own blood.

Akira screamed and fell backward, wrapping her arms around herself.

What had she done!?

* * *

**overlordred**: You give me so much life! I love reading your comments every single time and you bring me so much joy! Thank you so so much for your enthusiasm during every Chapter and I hope you enjoy this Chapter just as much. I sincerely love Rosalie and Akira too, and the fact that both of them are so understanding. They're both pretty strong characters and sometimes that's seen as negative. They're unapologetic and that's why they go so well together. Have a wonderful day xoxo.

**CygnusRift**: I wanted to make Akira a strong character in every sense of the word, so I was pondering of what type of sport she would have done, and went with kickboxing. I'm really glad you appreciate that! I'm also glad you appreciate when she was born, I do too. It's one of my favorite periods and a lot of amazing music comes out of that time period. Trouble is good ;) and it'll all tie in sooner or later. Thank you for appreciating my writing so much and have a nice day!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **I apologize for another rather depressing Chapter. Once again that despite Akira being a vampire, it just shows that she's still human. Carlisle attempts his best to soothe her in this Chapter and therefor it's written from his perspective. I haven't decided if I'll continue to switch after this, but I will ponder over it. Let me know if you all enjoy his point of view, or if you'd rather have me stick with Akira's. Enjoy, and thanks for all the continued support!

* * *

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed__  
__They say it's my fault, but I want her so much__  
__want to fly her away where the sun and rain__  
__Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

**_"_****_All The Things She Said" by t.A.T.u._**

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Carlisle_**

Carlisle sat down on the couch, intertwining his long pale fingers. He let out a sigh, resting his head against his hands. His golden eyes were closed, and he was lost deep in thought. He knew very well that his words had been entirely too careless, and he had regretted them as soon as they left his lips. He should never have talked to her like that.

She was too precious to ever be treated like that, much too fierce. Carlisle should have known better then ever attempt to control the fires of her passion.

Everything Akira did was passionate.

The simplest phrase that passed her beautiful, full lips was spoken with such conviction. In his hundreds of years Carlisle had never seen or experienced anything like it. Heard anything like her voice. Her voice was like pure honey. Natural, and yet the sweetest thing that he had ever heard.

Akira was no child.

Everything about her made it easily evident. From the way she stood with such authority in every inch of her body.

The same body that spread in curves that reminded Carlisle of beautiful mountains and valleys, of golden complexion. Her body was bathed in pure sunlight and it drew Carlisle in, like his last dying breath.

She was stunning.

Every single aspect about her left Carlisle at her mercy, clay to be molded within her delicate hands.

Carlisle opened his eyes after a few more moments and looked up at Jasper. The rest of his family was gathered around them, and Alice had joined them. Her arm was firmly in Jasper's and Carlisle could tell that his daughter was attempting to calm her mate. It was quite ironic that Jasper was unable to utilize his gift on himself and the young vampire was constantly anxious.

Now his anxiety was purely due to the fact that they had a threat, one that should be taken seriously. Newborn vampires threatened to tear apart everything that they had built in Forks and within their family. The Volturi would show them no mercy and Carlisle wanted to at least try. Give a desperate attempt to save the life's of humans and newborns alike.

He had no idea who was behind the creation of the newborn army and it was someone that Alice had never come in contact with. They had all been anxiously awaiting any type of vison from her, but nothing. They were left in the dark in this situation and it did nothing to ease the tensions.

Carlisle stood up, dropping his arms at his sides.

Before he was able to phrase his decision however, Alice let out a gasp. Her body was seized with the same force that always indicated that she was having a vision, and everyone immediately turned to her. Even Bella was now able to tell the signs of an approaching vision and she stood by, awaiting what Alice had seen.

"Carlisle, Akira attacked a human."

Carlisle immediately seized, his whole body growing rigid. His mind went over a million scenarios and they all ended with one truth.

She was in danger.

If the pack found out that they had broken their agreement, there would be a blood atonement. With Akira's incident with Sam that had occurred only months before, Carlisle was sure that he wouldn't be forgiving.

This was his fault.

Carlisle had pushed Akira too far with her blood lust, all in attempt to prove that she could control herself. She had controlled herself for weeks now and Carlisle had seen all the signs. She had clutched her throat in thirst so many times and he just continued to push her.

"Alice where did it occur?"

"Carlisle!"

Rosalie's voice echoed through the backyard near the trees, and Carlisle immediately moved. Not bothering to move in human speed in front of Bella, he quickly arrived in front of Rosalie. Her blonde waves were filled with several leaves and her face was a mask of regret. Her lips were trembling with sobs, which she was attempting to hold in.

The sight of his daughter so utterly undone reminded Carlisle of how he had found her, barely clinging on. It brought the same feelings back to the surface and they washed upon him like a wave of regret. Carlisle silently knew that this could only be about Akira.

"I couldn't stop her Carlisle. She was too far gone before I could reach her. She killed a teenager who was camping in the woods. He cut himself with a knife and she couldn't control herself. Carlisle, she feels so guilty. She hasn't moved, and I made it look like it was an animal attack."

Carlisle nodded softly, giving Rosalie's shoulder a squeeze.

"I'll get her Rosalie. Clean up and we'll join you shortly."

With that Carlisle exited the home, on a search to find Akira. He knew that Akira most likely blamed herself for what happened, and he didn't want it to consume her. There had been so many nights where Carlisle relentlessly paced back and forth, overthinking every single decision he had ever made.

He knew that Akira would be plagued by her slip up for what Carlisle imagined to be years, if not forever. Akira was a strong woman, but he knew she was also one that felt everything strongly.

Carlisle easily caught her scent on the wind and followed it. It's not like he could help it really, she practically enticed him in body and mind.

Carlisle found her sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around herself. From where he was standing Carlisle imagined her expression to be filled with horror, her beautiful eyes focused on the body just a few paces away from her. He imagined her mind plagued with the many scenarios she could have taken to avoid the interaction.

Carlisle knew that she had purely been driven by instinct, it's not something that could be helped.

Carlisle moved forward and stood beside her. He rested his hand on the top of Akira's head, running his hand through her beautiful hair. She didn't move at the small action and he hadn't expected her to. He knew she was aware of his presence, but she was too deeply ingrained in her own thoughts.

Carlisle crouched beside her, sliding his pale fingers against her chin. He turned her head to face him, but her eyes remained on the corpse. Her eyes were the same terrifying red as the Volturi's, making Akira look all the more dangerous. Her eyes were wide with horror, her long eyelashes brushing against her skin.

Akira's full lips were trembling, and Carlisle leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. She didn't move against his lips for a long moment and Carlisle feared that he might have truly lost her.

But then, her body began stirring. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back softly, barely a brush against his lips. It's all the encouragement that Carlisle needed, however.

He pulled back, brushing his fingers against the side of her right cheek, delicately. He feared that she would crumble beneath his touch, what sanity was left of her currently.

"Akira," he began, his voice as soft as he could manage. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary inflections as to scare her or evoke a negative response. He watched as she blinked softly, her eyebrows furrowing. Carlisle traced her face with soft fingers, attempting to relax her slightly.

Even amongst the carnage she had caused, Carlisle didn't think any different of her. He just thought that she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Within her shone an aura that was bright in color and strong. It ruled her every action with utter conviction and power, never faltering from anything but what she truly was.

What a sight to behold, she truly was. She was everything good in the world. She was the rages of a wildfire, and the soft caress of the wind. She was the last drop of water that a thirsty man required.

She left Carlisle with such hunger he had never felt before. No amount of blood could ever suffice or compare to the sweet nectar that was her very being.

Carlisle leaned down and grasped one of her small hands, pressing a kiss against her palm. He pressed more feather light kisses across her skin and rested against her wrist. He pressed a firm kiss there, attempting to express how much he loved her.

"We're slaves to any drop of blood Akira. You were simply temporarily sedated by its flavor, but that doesn't make you a monster. All of the emotions evoked after you've committed the act, just shows how much you're affected…and how much you care my love. I would be worried if you didn't have a response. As ironic as it sounds my dear, you are only human. You are ruled by the simple needs you require just like our mortal counterparts and you will slip up, you are not perfect. Astonishing in every aspect, yes, but not flawless."

Akira's eyes turned to him; her face still expressionless. It was as if she was in a trance, but Carlisle was slightly relieved that she was moving at all. He was terrified that she would petrify at the spot she had rested and would turn into a statue amongst the trees.

"My love, you have to move. We can't leave you here. There will be a search party for the young man sooner than later, and you cannot be found at his side. It would endanger you and us. You have to move my darling."

Carlisle utilized sweet words in an attempt to slightly soothe her, but he knew it was most likely to no avail.

Akira nodded in an almost automatic way and began to stand up. Carlisle helped her trembling body rise and she rested against him. Without a second of hesitation Carlisle picked Akira up in his arms, above him thunder beginning to form.

He was glad that a storm was brewing. It would wash away any evidence of Akira's actions and Carlisle foolishy hoped it would wash away her guilt as well.

He took off with her carefully cradled in his arms, her hair moving around them in curly tresses. One of her hands were clutching his dress shirt tightly, as if it was a lifeline. The white fabric was a contrast against her beautiful skin.

He arrived back at his home and the rest of his family rushed outside, including Bella. He expected her to reek of fear in the face of Akira now, but instead she looked concerned.

Her care for his kind, never ceased to amaze Carlisle.

Akira pressed her face into Carlisle's chest, avoiding the glances of the others. It pained him to see her this way, especially since she was so ashamed of her simple instinct.

"Give her some space," Carlisle said simply, and everyone followed his request. He carried her into the living room and rested on the couch, with her still resting on him. Her face was still firmly planted in his chest, similar to a scolded child.

Carlisle ran his hand over the small of her back, attempting to soothe her. He pressed kisses to the top of her hair as well, murmuring soft, loving words to her.

Rosalie sat across from them; her golden eyes wide. Carlisle could easily see the guilt written across her face and how destroyed she was from seeing Akira like this. It was a feeling Carlisle himself knew too well and with nimble fingers, he gestured for Rosalie to join them.

Carlisle knew that her closest friend would only cause Akira some comfort, or at least he hoped.

Rosalie stroked Akira's head softly, "I'm so sorry Akira. I wasn't fast enough to catch you."

Carlisle raised a hand shaking his head, "If anyone is at fault it's me Rosalie. I was the one who asked Akira to push herself, when she was so clearly in distress. I shouldn't have expected so much of her so soon, especially since she's only been here a few months. Cutting her regular supply of animal blood was rushed and cruel."

Carlisle glanced down at Akira, who looked up at him with wide eyes.

Carlisle brushed a strand of her beautiful curls behind her ear, looking straight into her eyes. He hoped that his gaze would convey just how sorry he truly was. Not that it mattered, his insolence had cost a life…and possibly Akira as well.

He wouldn't blame her for retreating from him after her slip up, he would even encourage it. He had to pay some sort of price for pushing her so far and for the fact that he had let her down. Not just because of the bloodshed that occurred, but also their constant fighting. It was so one sided, so he wasn't even sure if he could call it fighting.

She tried so hard. Akira threw all her emotions at him and Carlisle simply cowered back like a scared child. He was overwhelmed by her radiance and he had been foolish not to bask in it. Akira was practically crying out for his attention and instead he had scolded her.

"I am so sorry Akira; this is all my fault." Carlisle's voice was broken and barely above a whisper.

* * *

**CygnusRift**: I hope your pleased with the turn that the events are taking and thank you so much for the continued support!

**XxBlindXxAngelXx**: He was a teenager, and not a little boy luckily! I agree with you, Carlisle trusted her far too quick. She was so used to a regular supply of blood and he just cut it off, because he wanted to push her. He's obviously suffering from the events and it's a learning experience for the both of them. Lets hope it'll make them grow closer! I also love the relationship between Akira and Rosalie, they're super sweet together. I think they both need a close gal pal. Thanks for the continued support.

**overlordred**: Hey honey! I know I'm sorry the last Chapter is so overwhelming and I apologize in advance, cause this Chapter isn't much better. I hope today is better for you and I'm sorry that yesterday was so crappy. Bella and Edward definitely are pretty irresponsible and only focus on themselves, which in turn puts others in danger. I feel like she should still be handled like an adult, even if she does act like a child. Akira really isn't responsible for what happened, but of course she isn't going to see it that way. She's going to be consumed by her self-loathing and think it's all on her. But it'll get better! Thanks for your continued support, I always look forward to your reviews. xoxo

**Evie**: I agree with all of your statements. Everyone's feelings should be accounted for and not just Edward's and Bella's. Deep inside Carlisle is terrified of really letting Akira in, because he's not used to feeling so strongly for everyone. I didn't want their love to be easily achieved the way that Bella and Edward's was. I wanted it to be raw and human, with many facets of different emotions. I wanted them to learn and cater to each other, and chose to love each other despite the difficulties. Akira is a extremely strong woman and she's always gonna push through. Thank you for your support and first comment! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter as well.


End file.
